Childhood
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: This is the story that took place before the Sly Cooper video games this is the story of how Sly and Carmelita met as kids and became the best of freinds and how the night of Sly's father's death really happened and the reason why Carmelita see's crime in black and white all here in this story and even a cute littly sly/carmilita bit I hope you like it
1. Intro of Sly Cooper's orgin

**This event took place way before All the other stories and the first 3 games back to Sly's childhood days**

One night in the dark streets of Paris, all was quiet then from out of nowhere we see a tall handsome shadowy figure appear, from atop a building.

We see it as it runs from one building, jump on a wire and railway slide onto another.

Afterwards he crawled up a pipe to another building , jumped off it and landed on a pointed end off another one, and there is when his true self is revealed that being a gray racoon, who looks like Sly Cooper but isn't.

He was a good looking raccoon with the same features as Sly, and in his hand was a shining cane of the Cooper clan, and on the other was an old fashioned pipe, that he placed inbetween his lips and began to smoke from it.

Yes that's right folks this man you read before you is in fact Connor Cooper.

Conner's P.O.V.:what a fine night it was ,and that being because tonight me and my gang have successfully pulled off the biggest hiest in all of Paris.

Afterwards I pull out my binocucom and get in contact with my gangmember Mandrill ,and tell him "alright Mandrill I got the goods, have Mcsweeny meet us at the checkpoint in five minutes understood?"

"McSweeny is already on his way Connor sit tight, I'll be on mine as well" Mandrill replies through his binocucom, after putting it back in my leg pack ,I set out for the checkpoint where we're supposed to meet.

But right before I could meet my crewmates at the checkpoint, I was almost attacked by a bullet shot, and when I turn around to see who shot me, who do I see is none other than the cops.

And as they stood there pointing shock pistols toward me one of them said "caught in the act raccoon ,there is nowhere to run, just surrender the item you stole and we might go easy on you", however I had other plans in mind.

Man they should have known me well by now to know I wouldn't give up ,so I simply reply "I would love to ,but I promised a buddy of mine I'd get it for him, even if it means stealing it if its at a high cost."

That wasn't enough for them though ,as another replies "promise or not your stealing, now your gonna pay for it" but right before he can pull the trigger, I pull out a smoke bomb and then dissapear right under the smoke, making my getaway simple and clean.

But I was in deep trouble when I got to the checkpoint, there I saw my crewmates in handcuffs ,and tied up together, and standing next to them was none other than the cheif of Interpol himself Pablo Villagran Fox.

"Going somewhere Connor I was hoping you could stick around, join the party ,maybe let me handcuff you while your at it" Pablo says, thinking I'll actually let myself get arrested ,so I reply "in your dreams."

Thats when he gets mad aims his shock pistol at me replying "I wasn't asking" ,but as he was about to pull the trigger, he somehow gets shot in the back by a tranquilizer ,fired by a freed Dr Mandrill.

But how did he and McSweeny break out I wondered, thats when Mandrill pulled out a little pocket knife, saying "A good theif always comes prepared mission accomplished ,but now we must retreat before the inspector gets up" in which we do so quick.

But before I could leave though, McSweeny turns to me all of a sudden ,and asks me "by the way lad what where we attempting to steal, that you promised for this freind of yours?" ,thats when I tell him "oh it's actually a present for him, after all it is my son's birthday ,and I did promise to get him that toy he's always wanted."

Now knowing what I meant ,McSweeny replies to me"ya have a large heart fer that little lad Cooper ,ya must be some father" thats when I reply "yes I am ,and I'm sure Sly would do the same for his kids too."

Later that night, I came home just in time to celibrate my son's 5th birthday ,and boy will he be in for a surprise when he see's what I'll give him, other than the toy.

It was only a small party with just me, my brown fur colored racoon wife Kathy, and our little boy Sly Cooper , as I came in ,I hid the gift so I can surprise him with it, like I do in most my hiests.

But when I came into my home, there was the lovely Kathy with a stern look on her face, asking me "and just where exactly have you been Connor ,you almost missed your son's birthday party ?"

Yet I in a calmed state I reply"sorry about that sweetheart, I just had to pick up a present for our son", thats when I start to notice our little Sly hiding behind his mothers dress ,so I ask "speaking of where is that little rascal ,I have a special present for him, no wait make that two presents for him ,since he is my little man" hoping he'll respond.

And he does so by coming at me with all his might ,grabbing my knee afterwards saying"I'm right here daddy, I was worried I thought you where gonna miss my birthday?", I reply in assurence"come now Sly I'm never too busy for you."

Then after getting him off ,I tell him to close his eyes and hold out his hands, and when he does, I place the toy in his hands and give him the all clear to open his eyes, and when he opens them ,he got so excited to see that in his hands was the toy he'd been asking me for ,the turbo raccoon action figure with light up lasers ,this pleased him so much that he just lost it on me, thanking me repeatedly .

"Anything for my little guy" I say to him, then I said "by the way you also have another present from me don't forget",Catching Sly's attention as he asks me what it was ,and thats when I presented him his birthright.

Next I say to him as I hold up the Cooper cane over him,"this cane here had been in the family for generations ,it belonged to me ,and your great grandfathers now it belongs to you little guy, welcome to the theivimg bussiness son happy birthday" giving him the cane .

As he takes it he glances at it in appreciation ,that he will be next to take the family's theiving reputation in his little hands ,and with a speechless expression.

He then turns to me and says "thanks daddy I promise I'll take good care of it" ,I then laugh at his response and say "oh I know you will son ,but remember this doesn't mean you can steal from your mom or kids though, this is a family heirloom and I want you to use it responsibly OK?""

"OK daddy"Sly answers me knowing well he's making me proud, next I feel a hand behind me as I hear my lovely wife comment, saying"you are a great father Connor, if only you can learn to be on time", I know is true as I reply "thanks honey ,and your not so bad a mom either, Sly learned allot from you."

This earned me a loving kiss from her sweet lips, and a hug from her luscious arms, and before we knew it Sly wanted to be a part of the hug too ,so I pick him up and embrace him in our hug ,knowing well nothing can seperate this family .

And this hug is what will prove I mean it ,and I will never forget it nor this special night.

**I hope you enjoy this story so far this is what I thought up on how to start the story but I promise somewhere during the story I will introduce Sly and Carmelita to each other but in the meantime if you like this chapter please review**


	2. The Plan

Kathy's P.O.V.: the next morning after the party, I wake up to find Connor peacefully sleeping next to me.

He was just so charming even in his sleep, I just had to cuddle up closer to him ,his fur was just so soft it was like my own personal pillow.

And when I do cuddle closely to him ,he slowly opens his eyes and there I was, the first thing he see's today.

When he got a glance at beautiful me, he pulls me in closer and says "good morning Kathy Cooper", right before kissing me.

I of course reply "good morning to you too Connor Cooper ,how did you sleep?" kissing him on the cheek afterwards.

"I slept great thank you for asking " Connor says with a bright grin on his face ,before giving me another kiss.

Later that day the whole family sat down to enjoy some breakfast, I love this time because its the only time we spend together as a family, before Connor goes out with his gang that is.

But today was totally different that afternoon, it all started when the doorbell rang, and when I answered it there was my husbands right hand men of the Cooper gang ,"oh its you two hello" I say trying not to be rude.

"Ah yes good evening Mrs. Cooper ,sorry to disturb you yes, but we where wondering if Connors home?"Dr.M asks me, I simply reply "oh your planning on another hiest early ,hold on I'll get him" but it wasn't what the two had in mind however.

Next McSweeny replies "actually we're also here ta see the little Cooper lad, to see how big he got, the wee lad" thats when I start to giggle, I know how much my husband had been telling his gang so much about the family, so I figure that today he was planning on introducing us to them.

That's when Connor came in and said "ah Dr Mandrill, McSweeny what brings you two here, another heist?" thats when Dr.M replies "oh no Connor, no hiests today, we actually came to see the little Sly Cooper to see how he's grown."

"Oh yes uh come right in I'll show you" Connor replies, as he presents them inside our home ,and my goodness how polite they have been.

And when they came in Connor introduces his gang to me saying,"by the way guys have you met my wife Kathy?" ,only for Dr.M to reply "oh yes when you married her ,yes hello again " as he extends his hand to shake mine.

Afterwards I then call Sly downstairs so they can get a good look at him afterwards ,he came down already dressed saying "hi Mommy I'm here" ,and when he saw his fathers gang, he soon felt shy and hid behind my dress.

This made me laugh saying "oh don't be shy Sly ,these are freinds of your father ,come out and say hello" he did do so ,but only halfway and said "hi" then went back to hiding.

I was giggling a bit when I saw this ,and said "now Sly where are your manners, now come out here and give our guests a real hello", this made him do so, stepping in front of them and saying "hello my name is Sly Cooper, its nice to meet you mister" as polite as can be.

McSweeny then replies to Sly "hello lad nice ta see ya, I'm yer fathers right hand man McSweeny, and my how large ye grew, last time I saw ya was when ye where a baby."

"How old are you now young man?" Dr.M asks him, cute little Sly just counts his fingers and shows them saying "six", making Dr.M reply "oh how adorable, and I see your playing with your fathers cane" noticing the cooper cane in his little hands.

Sly noticed him pointing at the cane ,and decides to show it off saying "my daddy gave it to me on my birthday ,do you like it?" making M and McSweeny awe at this cute moment ,then Connor steps up to respond "yes its true, oh and before you ask I do have another cane", pulling out a cane similar to Sly's.

They where so impressed by it so was I admititly, that we didn't even ask how it was possible, then I turn my attention to Sly ,and say "Sly why don't you run along and play ,I think these two want to talk to your father alone."

"OK Mommy"Sly said as he returned to his room, then Connor starts the conversation saying "alright you got a look at my son, whats up Dr Mandrill whats the trouble?" asking his other right hand man.

Dr.M then answers saying "i-its about Pablo Fox ,from what I heard after last nights incident ,he's going to extreme measures to try and capture you", thats when Connor gets a surprised look on his face ,saying "hold on how extreme?"

* * *

Pablo P.O.V.:Cooper escapes me once, he makes a fool of me twice, now I get upset when he completely makes me mad the 3rd time I try to capture him ,so now I've come up with a new strategy to capture him.

All I do is have every officer in interpol at every corner of every street ,scanning each person walking by them with security camera's all over, to see if they stole anything ,and thats when we'll capture the Cooper fool when he's caught.

And if he tries to escape ,my men will shoot him with a new pistol that will forcefully keep him in place until I come to make the arrest ,and thats what we do to place him ,and any other future theives behind bars.

At least this is what I tell Inspecor Barkley, his response to my plan was this "whoa Chief inspector won't that be a little extreme to the normal people that try to run away from us, I mean what if they are just people that have kids, or inocent children that-" I then interrupt and yell out "silence!"

After getting him scared ,I then reply to him "I swear this emotions you have for criminals ,now do as I say and have the security camera's installed all over every inch of Paris, crimanals will think twice before they could attemt another crime,when these are installed."

"But sir shouldn't we discuss this with the colonel ,before we-" again Inspector Barkley gives me excuses, so I reply to him"I give the orders here Inspector ,do as I say or I will demote you back to cleaning toilets in the interpol restrooms!", this completely scarred him and made him do as he's told.

Soon when it's set Cooper is in for a big surprise next time we meet ,and by then he won't be so lucky.

**And here is chapter 2 of my story I hope it isn't too rushed well anyways I hope you enjoyed it if you do please review and I'll write the next one soon**


	3. At The Park

Note:when** I put in parentheses in a sentence I'm talking not the charecter**

Connor's P.O.V:After hearing Dr.M's announcement about Chief Inspector Fox, I suddenly almost had a heart attack knowing well I'm dead meat ,if I ever go outside .

That is when I hear McSweeny reply "tis true ,but we only heard he's setting up cameras around every street ,he didn't say he was setting them up on the rooftops did he?", hearing this being said gave me a splendid idea.

I then pat him on the back and say to him "McSweeny what an excellent idea ,you are a genious "making McSweeny blush with modesty.

My wife on the other hand adds in "yes its true, I even hear my husband talk about how great you are at lunch time" ,making McSweeny gain a little confidence in himself.

Dr. Mandrill who was witnessing this ,asks my wife if I ever mention him as well, and lucky him she replies" of course he does ,he doesn't stop bragging about how smart you are ,you must be really proud."

"That I am my dear" replies relieved he is at least mentioned by my wife as a cool guy ,well anyways we return to the subject as I say"alright still though ,McSweeny that is a clever idea ,but how do we climb rooftops without getting caught, or glued to the spot?"

Mandrill then steps in saying "which is the answer to what brings us here, I managed to think up a plan that will put an end to those cameras early, right before they finish setting them up",as he pulls out blueprints to the plan he made.

"Here's what we'll do after they finish installing these cameras" Mandrill says, beggining to plot out how the plan will go, as me, McSweeny ,and Kathy gathered together to hear about it ,yes I know but sometimes she usually sticks around to hear our plans sometimes ,before doing anything else ,well anyway Mandrill explains the plan peice by peice, hoping it will go well when we start it.

* * *

Pablo's P.O.V:After what happened at Interpol, I come home to my family and tell them what I'm planning as well ,while we all enjoy my wife's amazing cooking.

Joining me you see was my wife Teresa Fox who you see looks like the Carmelita you know from the Sly Cooper games ,except with a lot more curve around the waist line and chest ,and along with us enjoying this feast was my darling little Carmelita.

And what was she like back then you ask ,let me tell you she was just the cutest little thing ,that ever lived she was just like her mother, but has the attitude of her father (just not as crooked) this I admire.

Well anyways after telling them my plan, they show surprised faces, and speechless comments, this made me ask "Surprised yes?"

After asking, I hear from my wife saying"no have you lost your mind estupido? ,you could harm someone's child if you go with this plan!"

I then pound my fist on the table, saying "enough you always make excusus for everything ,don't you woman?" almost scaring her to death, afterwards I continue saying"ay I swear its like you are in love with theives" ,before I leave somewhere.

* * *

Teresa's P.O.V:Do not worry about what he said to me earlier, he always says this kind of garbage to me everytime ,but I know that thieves have hearts like most of us, unlike my husband who only sees them as comman criminals.

After he left I then turn to my daughter ,who was enjoying my delicious quesadillas and I ask her "Carmelita mi amore ,how would you like to go to the park with mama tomorrow?"

Hearing this ,she replies to me in a surprised tone "do you really mean it Mama ,can I really" I then reply to her "of course, why ask such a silly thing amore?"

"What if the other kids there wont like me ,or dont invite me to play with them?"Carmelita says with a worried tone ,thats when I comfort her and say to her "oh Carmelita that is not true ,I'm sure other children would be happy to let you play with them."

She then replies to me in the cutest way ,saying"YAY I'd love to Mommy please?" pulling in my pant leg saying this, and I reply "sure mi amore and if you want, lets make it a day for the girls ,we don't wan't Papa to know OK?"

"Sure but why?"Carmelita asks me curiously, so I reply "it's going to be our little secret mi amor, your Papa will understand I promise" this was enough for Carmelita ,as she jumps around in joy ,saying"Mamma and me are going to the park YAY!"

I'm at least thankful Pablo didn't hear this ,nd say to her "alright Carmelita thats enoug, time to finish your luch and go to bed OK?" only for Carmelita to reply "OK Momma" afterwards she finishes dinner I help put her in her pajamas she then brushes her teeth and went to bed ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Kathy's P.O.V:After the events that happened today, I was now giving Sly a bath , thinking to myself Connor had a little on edge lately, after what he heard that after noon, it even got me stressed a little ,and whats worse I didn't even have time to spend time with Sly today.

But then suddenly something hit me giving me an idea, after Sly's bath I dry him off with a towel, and say to him"hey little buddy sorry about today, mommy was just a little busy lately ,but tell ya what lets say I make it up to you tomorrow."

"How Mommy?" he asked me ,so I reply saying "I've planned a whole day at the park tomorrow ,just for the two of us, what do you say " this got the little guy smiling ,saying "wow you really mean it mommy?"

My reply to that was this "I promise ,and I'll even tell your father so he'll know where we are ,OK?" Sly then answered saying "OK Mommy, thanks your the best" before giving me a hug ,after I finish drying him off.

Then I get him into his pajamas, place him into bed ,give him a kiss ,while I tuck him in, and say "sleep well Sly tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us" before turning off the lights in his room ,as he sleeps ,and say to myself "Connor you are very lucky to have a family like us", as I leave to the living room.

The next morning as I woke up today, there was Sly with an omlette on a tray for me ,saying "goodmorning mama, I made you breakfast" I could tell it was Connor ,because he always makes the best omlette ,but the juice and sugury cereal I know was made by Sly.

After seeing this I say to him "oh Sly how very thoughtful of you, thanks but where's your father?" only for Sly to reply, "Daddy said he's going with his freinds on a highest today,he even gave you a letter" thats when I figured he was trying to say hiest, and next I thought "oh Connor you are so full of energy now and then."

I then turn to Sly remembering that promise I made to him, I say "hey Sly why don't you go get dressed ,todays the day that we go to the park, like I promised" making Sly cheer in joy ,saying "OK Mommy" going to his room to get dressed.

I then find the note next to me read it, and say "Connor you would do anything to make me and Sly happy, would you?" after reading it and place the note on the nightstand.

Later that afternoon ,I was trying my best to pick out what to wear, and not keep Sly waiting all day ,until I finally decided to just throw on a pink sleeveless shirt and fashion jeans , thinking to myself ,when I saw a picture of me and Connor with Sly when he was born ,"theives or not I have a family, and nothing can take that from me."

I then came downstairs where I see Sly playing with his cane ,and ask "ready to go my little theif?", just the expression on his face was enough for me, so I say "come on lets go."

We where now at the park ,and the sight of it on spring was to die for, I was impressed it even caught little Sly's eye ,smelling that spring air.

And then I drop him off ,and say"now Sly I'm going to leave you here to play with your little freinds, but remember you don't take other kids toys okay?" to this ,Sly replies to me "yes Mommy" before running off to the sandbox.

Afterwards I then went to go get us some ice cream from the shop close to here smiling to see our child having fun.

* * *

Sly's P.O.V.:After Mommy left to get ice cream,I wen't to play in the sandbox .

When I got to the sandbox, I started out by playing my favorite game cops and robbers ,except the theif wins and there are no cops.

I even got a toy shovel and pretended that it was an Egyption jewel ,and drew a few lines to make it look like lasers ,and me as the theif as usual.

And this is how the game starts ,I enter the sand box pretending it's a museum ,and shout "there it is the secret jewel of king tut, but how do I get it?"

Next I pull out my cane, and say "I know I'll just dogde them all by reflecting the lasers with my cane" and do it afterwards.

After drawing an even bigger line over the littler lines ,I walked straight toward the toy shovel ,pretending it was the jewel of king tut, and say "I win!"

But next I heard somebody say" hold it right there criminal!" ,and when I turn around, it was a fox girl with pretty blue hair, and pink clothes that said"I'm Carmelita Montoya Fox ,and your under arrest for stealing that jewel" while she pointed a water gun at me.

Thats when I say to her "only if you can catch me first",and started to run while Carmelita chased me all around the park.

Next after I get tired of running and decide to run up a tree to hide from her ,and as she stopped to find me, she asked"where are you criminal I know your here?"

Just then when the timing was right I pounced on her , we both landed on the ground and began to laugh ,"now I've got you copper" I said.

"I guess you did great game"the girl says while I was still pinning her down, then afterwards I heard my mom calling me saying "Sly sweetie I got you your favorite ice cream flavor, lemon lime!"

Thats when I got off Carmelita and ran for my mom saying "oh boy ice cream!", then Carmelita got up and started to chase me saying "hey wait for me!"

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you do please review and I will update it as soon as possible**


	4. Best freinds

Kathy's P.O.V:After leaving Sly alone to play, I left to go get both of us ice cream from an ice cream shop, which was close to the park without any care in the world.  
After entering the shop,there right in front of the counter was an old stork who I thought I would never see again ,said to me"well if it isn't one of my favorite customer Kathy Cooper ,how have you been?" that's when I recognize him, and say "Arnold Longale I have been fine haven't seen you since after you delivered Sly while working at the hospital, how has it been ?" I ask.  
Before I tell you what he said though let me tell you a bit about Arnold ,he was an old friend of the cooper family, and used to work as the cooper gangs chronicler ,whenever my husband needed information on anything or anyone ,Arnold was the man to ask ,and when I first met Connor ,Arnold was the first guy to be introduced to me.  
He was even the guy who married us I will never forget that night ,he is the nicest person I have ever met in my life, but after receiving so many degrees in collages all over ,he left the gang in pursuit of a career, and ended up working in one job and moves on to another ,in fact one of the jobs he worked in before quitting was at the hospital, where he was the one who helped me and Connor deliver Sly.  
Yes I know he's a bit wacky ,but he is the reason Sly has me as a very sweet ,kind ,and loving mother but anyways he then begins to say in a stressed voice"not so good, ever since Interpol funded to install these cameras all over town ,they decided to go even further ,by having their warden and her men check up on every work facility for criminal activity that's just wrong!"  
"Sorry to hear this Arnold really I'm"I said ,then his mood changes to a cheery one saying "don't think nothing of it Kathy, you know me it'll just pass by like any other day ,so what'll it be today?" I just giggle at this and decide to order anyways.  
"Alright I'll have two lemon lime cones please" I say, after giving the cones to me ,I ask him "thanks so much what do I owe for it now?" that's when he replies to me"not a dime ,for you I'll just give it away free of charge."  
I was pleased by the offer replying "oh why thank you" as I collected the ice cream cones ,he replies"oh no don't thank me ,anything for the Cooper gang have a nice day now" as I leave when he says this, I turn back to him and wave goodbye ,smiling before I left.  
When I got back to the park afterwards, I notice that Sly was nowhere to be found, I was beginning to worry so I try to call out to him shouting "Sly sweetie, I got you your favorite Ice cream flavor lemon lime!"  
Then like a flash he was right in front of me, and with a little friend following close behind ,when I noticed this I ask him"oh Sly and who's your little friend?"  
And right before he could answer ,someone else from behind me answered for him, saying "hola I see you've met mi hija Carmelita ,I was looking all over for her" ,and when I turned around I noticed the girls mom ,which happened to be a very pretty vixen woman, holding two ice cream cones of the same flavor.  
The clothes she wore are to die for ,which they happened to be a black turtleneck T-shirt ,with red designer jeans that I thought were awesome.  
"Carmelita what did I tell you about running away from your Mamma young lady, now apologize to this woman ?" the woman said to her daughter ,as she picks her up to her level, Carmelita replies "sorry mamma" ,then I step in saying"oh she was no trouble ,I'm just happy that Sly found himself a playmate."  
Making a good impression on herself, the woman introduces herself to me ,saying "yes I see I just worry about losing her sometimes ,I'm Teresa Fox by the way, my husband is a very famous man at Interpol ,whats your name?"while she was giving Carmelita her ice cream cone  
I simply reply to her"my name is Kathy, Kathy Cooper nice to meet you ,and this is my son Sly Cooper, say hello Sly" turning to Sly afterwards saying this, and he replies saying "hello it's very nice to meet you" ,while holding a plastic shovel in his hands.  
Me and Teresa both began to laugh at what Sly said,next I gave him his ice cream cone ,then returned to talking with Teresa saying"anyways it's very nice to meet you" as me and her shook hands smiling at each other but I still think to myself how I can explain about who Sly,s father is and not get him arrested when the time comes.  
When we did ,afterwards we sat on the bench and talked about our everyday lives, and right then I had the feeling that me and her where going to be the best of friends, when we both saw our kids playing together.  
"Look at the two playing like as if the two knew each other forever" I say ,watching the two chase each other, that's when I hear from Teresa saying "your son must like thieves very much, he is on a roll playing as one."  
I knew this was the right time to tell her ,that's when I made a confession to her saying "actually there's a reason why he's so good ,you see please don't scream but my husband actually happens to be the legendary thief Connor Cooper."  
She took that as a joke as she finishes her ice cream cone ,and replies "oh surely you don't expect me to believe that ,I mean you are too nice to be a-"but before she could finish her comment ,I then reply"it's the truth, I'm actually married to a thief and he's teaching our son to be the next one",hearing this changed her expression to a speechless one.  
I then explain to her how we met,and all the trouble he went through stealing for his family ,for Sly ,and for me but seeing that she is the wife to the head chief of Interpol,I decided to give up ,hang my head in shame, and say"oh whats the use I'm sure your husband will arrest mine soon,sorry for wasting your time Teresa, we'll leave now come on Sly" grabbing him by the hand, as we leave the park.  
But before we could ,I hear her say to me "you know I have told my husband a million times, I've always beleived thieves like Connor had hearts like the rest of us ,and you have just helped me prove it" changing her expression from crushed ,to glad that she had a theif for a freind.  
This brought tears to my eyes when I heard this, I even asked her"do you really mean it?", thats when she nods her head in agreement, and made me feel welcome no matter who she is, she was the only person to see my family for what we are on the inside, rather than the outside.  
After feeling touched,I then tell Sly "on second thought sweetie,why don't you play with Carmelita a little longer,I think we'll be here for a minute or two" feeling grateful for this,Sly replies to me in a cheery voice "YAY thanks mom,come on Carmelita lets play!"  
As Sly and Carmelita started to play, me and Teresa began to talk about stuff we had in common and fun times we had with our families, up to a point where it became sunset , thats when we saw the little guys on the ground all tuckered out.  
"Look at them they had a big day together didn't they" Teresa asked ,as she picked up her daughter whispering to her ear "vamos mi hija, time to go" "They sure did" I replied before picking up the half tired Sly ,whispering to him"say goodbye to Carmelita sweetie ,its time to go home."  
He does so and so did I saying "bye Teresa we hope to see you and Carmelita sometime" waving goodbye to her, while she waves to me saying" same to you Kathy ,you too Sly" before we made our way to home.  
**well thats it for this chapter and I would like to thank Snow the Shadow Kitsune for beta reading this she deserves most credit for a job well done and for that I thank her**


	5. Spying on Pablo

**Back to earlier and while Kathy and Sly where at the park**

Connor's P.O.V.: That morning when I got up Kathy was still asleep beside me, man she is beautiful when she sleeps ,heck she's even beautiful no matter what she does.

I just simply kiss her on the cheek ,and I whisper"I love you Kathy ,and I want to be with you and Sly always" ,after that I get out of bed giving Kathy some more bed space, and extra blanket to cover with.

"That is why I'm leaving you here with Sly, I don't want to lose either of you to Interpol, if I did I'd never forgive myself if I ever saw you two behing bars, please understand this I'm only doing whats best for us ,by going with my gang and putting an end to Interpol's new security system" I say in my head ,while writing a letter to my family in my study, and to finish it I then write "signed Connor Staniel Cooper, P.S. Sly take care of mommy while I'm gone OK?"

Afterwards I carefully leave it right at the side of our bed, make her an omlette for when she wakes up for breakfast ,and quietly sneak out the door trying not to wake anyone up.

But just when I was about to go out, a little voice behind me asked "daddy why are you leaving?",Busted I thought to myself ,as I turn around to see that it was Sly in his pajamas who asked me this.

Now for those of you who know the Cooper clan legacy ,we're smart and slick, so I thought up a lie and thought it up quick.

"Well son you see Daddy is going on a very long heist today"I said ,as I rub my head"and I do not want mommy to worry about me when she wakes up, so here's what I want you to do."

I then whisper to his ear what I want him to do while I'm away, which would explain the events from before, then when he understood I told him"good now remember what I said ,and take care of mommy while I'm gone OK?", Sly replies to me innocently"kay" giving me a thumbs up .

"Thadda boy Sly ,now I wont be long bye" I say while rubbing his head before leaving ,and don't worry he said his goodbye to me too .

Later that day I was already at the Cooper gang's old hideout ,ready for the operation to begin.

Dr M's P.O.V:Alright men here's how we'll start thanks tp my hacking skills ,we now know how Pablo plans to set up the cameras ,when Pablo Fox comes out in public to check the progress on the installation of the security cameras, Connor you follow him around and take recon photos of each scene where Pablo stops, that's where we'll find where he has the hidden camera's hidden.

While Doing so ,McSweeny you search schematics in local working facilities, to find where Pablo plans to have the open camera's installed.

And as for me, while you both search for where these camera's will be, I will attempt to gain entry to Interpol's security room in disguise ,and try to find a way to signal you where the camera's are,for when you can't find it.

Hopefully this wont be too hard for you boys.

Connor's P.O.V: After being given a mission by , we headed out and got started on our separate job's.

When I got to Interpol where my waypoint was located ,I climbed my way to the top of the building, and started the mission by pulling out my binocucom.

Then Mandrill says to me "alright Connor prepare yourself ,when Pablo comes out to do his review on how the system is coming along, you follow him without being seen ."

"Then I'll flash pictures of where he'll place those hidden cameras, and report back with the analysis" I say ,"good it seems you have everything under control ,I'll leave you to it then"Mandrill replies.

After hanging up on Mandrill ,I started my mission when Pablo walked out of Interpol.

I started to follow him all over until he stopped, and the first place he stops at was at a public parking lot .

Thats where I spy on him from behind a car ,peeking through the hood ,checking out what the electrician with Pablo is doing to one of the fence posts.

And just as expected the first place where he plans to place a hidden camera ,so I acted fast and took a picture of this with my binocucom ,and after finishing up, Pablo moved on allowing myself to go after him.

Soon he stopped at a fancy restaraunt, a fancy hotel ,down the corner, the carnival ,even at the park and whatever spot he places a hidden camera, I flashed a picture of them all.

After the last photo I took ,I was told by Mandrill to head back to the safehouse, but on my way back I was caught by Pablo when I tripped on lifted root ,but something was different about him this time when he caught me.

I mean instead of pulling out a shock pistol or arresting me, he instead said to me with a grin on his face "ah Connor Cooper, what brings you here ?" he asked, and I'm guessing he did not notice me taking photos of his plan.

"Ah yes now I see, you are witnissing the future of your ending career ,and my future success no?" he asks me ,leaving me to ask "whats the big idea Pablo, what are you talking about?"

All he ever replied, before giving me a glass and pouring me champane one of his men assisting on the instillation brought him, was "all I can tell you now my freind, is enjoy the crime spree for now Cooper, cause once these cameras are installed it will all end for good ."

"I could arrest you now, but I decide why ruin the chance to test this system on you ,before arresting you right, well see ya my future prisoner?" he says to me ,as I was too busy staring blankly into space in fear as he leaves.

However I snapped out of it afterwards, and headed back to the hideout ,hoping to forget those words told to me by an officer.

After I got back to the safe house Mandrill asks me "any trouble Connor?",I simply reply "nothing really just thinking of what'll happen if Pablo's plan starts,anyway here are the recon photos"I say giving them to him.

"Well now that we got our information ,we wait for tomorrow, and I will explain to you what we'll do next" Mandrill says ,showing me the blueprints McSweeny stole before he went home ,next Mandrill says to "lets keep them here for safe keeping ,I'll lock up now you go home and get some rest, alright?"my only reply was a yawn, and "yeah see ya tomorrow Mandrill."

Later that night when I came home, Kathy was waiting for me at the front door ,but instead of a usual 'where have you been?' question, tonight she says to me sweetly "hey honey, how was the hiest ?" kissing me on the lips afterwards.

Not wanting to know what happened today for Kathy, I reply"great how was yours ,hopefully Sly didnt give you a hard time?" Kathy then responds saying,"me and Sly had such a wonderful time at the park today ,Sly even made a new freind ,just look how exhuasted he is from playing with her"pointing to the living room sofa

When I saw my son peacefully asleep on it, that brought joy inside my heart, and what brought more joy to it ,was my wife standing right beside me as we watch our sleepng boy.

"Oh Connor just look at him isn't he cute?"Kathy asks me ,and my response to that was"not as cute as you in a bikini Kathy" ,making her playfully push me ,and say"oh Connor please dream on","hey I was only kidding sweetie" I say jokingly, as she walks back to our room leaving me to take Sly to his.

And as I do I look at him once more before we got to his room ,and thought to myself "Sly someday when you grow up you'll hopefully be just like me ,not just a theif ,but a cunning girl charmer too" then when I got to his room, I place him gently on the bed ,cover him in blankets ,kiss him goodnight on the forehead ,and then went back to me and Kathy's room so I can join her in a peaceful sleep.

**And here is the end of the next chapter I hope you enjoy it please review and tell me how you like it if you do and I will update the next chapter soon**


	6. Womans day out

Teresa P.O.V: The next morning I wake up to mi amor sleeping next to me ,and he was sleeping peacefully ,which I believed was a new experience for me that I enjoy.

Usually he is grumpy in the mornings ,but today when he woke up ,he just said to me calmly "Buenos dias mi amor ,how did you sleep?" kissing me on the lips ,that I found enjoyable actually.

Seeing how much I enjoy this change ,I simply reply "very well Pablo thank you for asking, how about you how did you sleep?" he answers to me "like a baby, gracias for asking I was having the most delightful dream."

Not caring enough to know what it was about, I simply ask him"thats nice ,so what brings you into such a good mood mi amor?" thats when he replies to me "oh ha ha very funny ,but seriously I'm just happy because today will be the day that we commence the capture of the Cooper gang, permanently."

This caught me by surprise that he's actually going through with this plan, after I warned him not to, yet he's going to do it anyways.

Yet he replies "if only those tontos I call my men could pick up the pace ,heck a monkey would do a better job at it then those slackers" and that brought me relief ,to know he hasn't finished installing it yet.

"If you do not mind though I have to be at the Interpol today, to see if I cannot lend these logs a hand or two, who knows maybe I may not be home the rest of the day" Pablo says, while getting dressed.

Hearing this made me realise that if he is not coming home the rest of the day, then he wont have time to figure out where I go or who I hang out with, so I ask him "do you really have to stay there all day, I was planning a whole day at the park ,with just you, me ,and Carmelita I was hoping you could come home early for it."

Pablo however simply replies "well disculpa mi amore ,but maybe you could go there with just Carmelita ,you know have girl time with her ,(that way I dont have to hear stupid excuses from her while I'm gone)" this got me smiling to myself in releif, but a little sad he won't get to meet Kathy, and prove him wrong about theives.

But still it would be nice to see Kathy again, if she decides to come to the park today, so an hour later that day I say to him "OK amor I will see you when you get, back if you get back that is."

"Possibly good bye mis ninas have a good day" Pablo says ,while me and Carmelita wave goodbye to him as he leaves.

Then after he leaves I turn to Carmelita and ask her if she wanted to do anything today, then she said to me "I wanna go to the park and play with Sly again this afternoon?" with a grin on her face.

I laughed at her silly request but I then say to her "Ok mi hija ,but lets hope he'll be there today no?" ,and then I hear her reply"si he'll be there I just know he will be!" this made me smile inside, knowing that my little Carmelita is sure Sly would want want to play with her.

* * *

Kathys P.O.V: The next day after breakfast, Connor was geting dressed into his blue suit in the bedroom ,when I walked in asking "going somewhere Connor, I was hoping you can stay home with your family today?" with a smirk on my face.

Connor replies to me in stress afterwards" aw honey you know I'd love to ,but now I'm trying to get dressed for out hiest today, Mandrill and McSweeny are counting on me to be there."

"Oh so we're not good enough for you anymore, is that it?" I ask with an upset look on my face, and he tries to calm me down by saying to me "no no I just don't want to lose our family, thats all."

I then calm down a little, after realizing what he said and asked "what are you talking about?" thats when he tells me what the gang are doing, and his reason why he wants to do it.

This made me apologize for my misunderstanding earlier, stating that I just don't want to see him go. This statement made him approach me and embrace me in a hug, as he said, "You know I don't want leave you honey, but if I don't put an end to the deathtrap out there who will?"

Just hearing that made me break into tears of joy, and say to him "oh sweetie thats what I like about you Connor ,your a theif but you always think of others first " before kissing his cheek ,and letting him continue what he's doing for us.

After he left I wiped away my tears, knowing well that he would always come home soon ,but for now it was just me and Sly.

I then turn to young Sly and ask him"so Sly honey, its just the two of us now ,what do you want to do?" thats when he answers to me "lets play at the park with Carmelita again!"

When I heard him say that, I ask him kindly" do you think she'll be there" ,he replies happily "yeah I know she will, she told me last time."

"Well if your sure Sly ,then alright we'll go come on"I say ,as I take Sly back inside to change clothing, before we went to the park.

* * *

Teresa P.O.V:When we arrive at the park ,I placed Carmelita down so she can play ,and the first thing she noticed was the Cooper family ,saying "look theres Sly and his mamma again" ,thats when I see them as well and was I surprised.

And what surprised me more was that Kathy noticed ,and said" hey Teresa ,Carmelita ,over here hi ,we where hoping we'd see you two again" I reply with joy "we'll be right there."

I then turn to Carmelita and silently thanked her with a hug, whispering to her ear" mamma loves you mi amor", before going to Kathy and Sly's position.

Then me and Kathy began to talk like yesterday ,while Carmelita and Sly played another game of cops and robbers ,it was so much fun we decided to do this everyday until the afternoon.

Well except for holidays that is we have families to think about you know ,but still the 1st sign of our freindship getting stronger nontheless.

**Well there we go ready to be read I hope you all enjoy it and I promise Ill update the next one if you enjoy it though please review**


	7. The Hiest begins

Mandrill P.O.V:Alright thanks to the information we acquired, we are now ready to begin,** operation: camera-shy, **our goal smash down all the security camera's before they are turned on, and here's how we'll do it.

What I've heard when I was accepted the job of security guard ,that other than the hidden camera's that function standing alone,most of the open ones are all connected to a giant generator, that's preventing us from breaking the rest, so while Connor and I break the hidden cameras that stand alone.

McSweeny you locate the generator without being caught ,and if you try to smash the open cameras without taking out the generator though ,you're in for a shocking end to your career.

And afterward when you take it out, all 3 of us go on a smashing spree and smash-up every camera that remains, and then our heist can end.

McSweeny P.O.V :That afternoon after Dr.M's slideshow we all headed out ta do our jobs ,first thing I did was head for my waypoint, and when I got there I started to sense something strange.

Thats when I realize that it must be the generator powerin up, so I follow that energy quickly before the open camera's started up.

After quickly finding it, I see how large it is ,and ask myself sarcastically "now how do I smash up a generator that big?"

I then take out a large crobar and brake the whole thing ,too easy I say and after its smashed enough, I smash it up more with my fists until exploded, I didn't mind though ,cause I had all my pain glands taken out before joining the cooper gang.

Connor's P.O.V: while McSweeny gets the easy job ,I get to the hard part ,which is finding and smashing some of the cameras that stand on their own.

But lucky for me Mandrill calls me on the binocucom, telling me how he's gonna signal me so I can find the hidden cameras easy.

Telling me "here how you'll know where the hidden cameras ,are look for a blue searchlight,and search where it ends, there you'll find where those cameras are hidden."

My reply to the advice was "thanks lets start out with the parking lot", "arleady got it running ,the signal should be clear right about now when you get there"Mandrill said, before I made my way to the parking lot Pablo visited yesterday.

When I arrived there ,I noticed on the right side was the search light Mandrill told me about, thats where I knew where the first camera was hidden ,and without getting caught by the searchlight I smash that hidden camera with my cane, and boom there it went.

Afterwards Mandrill calls me up and says" excellent work Connor, thats one camera that wont be spying on us ,hurry now I've located where the next one is get going" so I do as I'm told, and go as fast as I can.

The next hidden camera in the fancy hotel was found, located over where tho post light should be ,and bust it down with quick haste, and move on to the next place I remember following Pablo to.

Every place I followed Pablo to each had a hidden camera located in particular places ,so I smash them all and put an end to the people of Paris's suffering , after the last camera located at the park, I lay on the ground in exhuastion, and say calmly "all camera's terminated now rest."

But before I could, I hear someone scream for help from another side of the park, and just like that I get up and try to save whoever screamed, shouting "stay where you are ,help is on the way!"

And when I saw who it was that was caught ,I couldn't beleive my eyes who had been caught ,which was my own son Sly squirming to break himself free from a strange inflating rubbery substance he was caught in .

"Sly hang on I'm coming!" I say as I ran to where Sly was ,and attempt to free him, but just as I almost got Sly out ,the weird stuff keeps inflating making Sly cry foe me more.

Then something hit me an idea struck, as I pull out my cane and struck the sharp end of it right in the substance , just like that it popped and Sly was free.

"Oh daddy thank you, that was really scary daddy it was!"Sly said while a fountain of tears ran down his face, seeing this I embrace him in a comforting hug and say to him"sshhh its all over now I'm here."

Afterwards I see Kathy,another woman holding her daughters hand, and ask "what happened, how did Sly get into such a trap?" thats when the woman says to me "let me explain senor Cooper."

"Call me Teresa, you see it all started when I was going home with my daughter ,and all of a sudden a flashing light came right at my daughter ,but this boy saved her life ,she could have died if he didnt come" she explains.

I then turn to Sly ,and asked "is this true Sly, did you do this?" with a serious look on my face ,and he replies "yeah but I didnt want to lose my best freind ,I thought it was another kid with a paintball gun."

Then Kathy approaches me and says "Sly got trapped instead, so I got worried and we tried to run for help, and thats when -" I interrupt and say "I came in and saved him?, yes" still holding Sly close to me.

"I'm so sorry honey" Kathy says to me as she joins the hug , later accept her in not caring that Teresa and her daughter where watching,just then a police badger came by ,and asked in concern " cadet Barkley what went on over here,I heard screaming?"

After telling him what happened a few hours later ,he replies saying "I knew this camera deal was a bad idea ,sorry for the trouble it caused though" as he turns off the to the hidden camera on the branch.

Next I report to Mandrill telling him all hidden cameras where destroyed, before signing off turning to my wife and son, asking them in a worried voice"do you have any idea how worried this got me, I could have lost you two?" before I begin to smile.

"I cant stay mad at you two forever thank goodness your safe" I say ,before Kathy has a chance to introduce me to her freind, which I must say was a pleasure ,after being introduced she headed home, as where we to begin the rest of the day with just me and my family.


	8. Pablo snaps

Pablo's P.O.V:My precious plan thats down the toilet has ruined me ,all because some stupid little boy at the park got caught in the trap he should have just watched his step more carefully, and whats worse is that now Barkley is now promoted to assistant I now take his rank, thats just not fair.

And all this being because of that Cooper and his gang ,and I was so close to capturing them too ugh!

Now its all down the drain along with what sense I used to have ,plus my family was there around that time, that made it worse because now I will be hearing from Teresa the whole I told you so speech.

Or at least I thought it was how it will turn out when I got home, but when I came home Teresa answered the door to me ,"now do you believe my excuse?" she asked.

This left me speechless when I saw what she held in her hand,which happened to be some paperwork that where from interpol,as she asked me this.

"You must be wondering what this is, well let me tell you this is a contract from interpol, that says that you will promise to play by their rules , or you will lose your job" she says with a smirk on her face.

Surprising me I simply said "I-I no-no more I-" ,I kept at it until Teresa tells me "honey calma un poquito, just sign it its not like the end of the world."

Thats what she thinks because now the Cooper gang will be harder to catch without an easier way of doing so, but seeing I had no choice I signed every dotted line I was given anyways.

And to think that the day could not get worse, I was wrong it did when I was at interpol the next day, it all started when I was called into the office by the new cheif Barkley.

When I arrived and took my seat ,what I hear from him is "now do you know why I called you here sir?", in which I reply "of course ,but we all know how this will turn out ,I'm sure we can let this one slide can't we?"

However he had the nerve to reply to me "no we can not ,I'm cheif now and as cheif I must take some desperate measures, even if it means reassigning you to a new position!"

"What are you getting at Barkley?" I ask him when I hear this, and he tells me as if he was the boss "I'm saying that I'm taking you off the Cooper case permenently, and putting you on a 10 month probation."

To this I reply "surely your kidding right ?",but the reply he gave me was "not this time Pablo ,from now on you will not be aloud to persuit the cooper gang anymore."

"And if you try to come witin 3 feet of Cooper, we assure you you will be forced to turn in your badge, are we clear?" Barkley asks me ,what more could I do though but accept the offer in defeat.

After leaving the office a few minutes have passed, and we havn't had a crime all day ,and when the day was done we got a chance to go home, but just when I was about to, I witness something out of the ordinary that day.

I see Cooper arguing with his crewmate Dr.M , seeing that no one was around I simply just overhear what they are saying ,and what I heard was very interesting.

Yet what even got me worse was when I heard words I'd never hear from Cooper's mouth ever, they where "that tears it get out you are no longer in my gang anymore ,beat it who needs you?"

Next thing I knew there was the Mandrill storming out the door in such a huff, leaving that foolish cooper all alone a perfect oppurtunity to attack him.

Just when I could though, a fellow officer whome I notice come down the street ,came and ruined it by coming behind me ,and asking "hey Fox aren't you on probation for that deathtrap you call a plan?"

I felt insulted when he said such a thing ,so I reply "I walk home on this street" as I try to get away from the scene of the crime ,without anyone else seeing me until I got home.

Later one night when I got home ,I had a hard time trying to get sleep, the reason being I was dreaming that I was persuiting Connor on the streets,and right when I almost got him, I was dragged back by a giant cheif Barkley, saying to me "forget it Pablo remember your off the cooper case for good!"

And right when it could not get worse ,I hear Connor laughing at my humiliation along with the people of interpol ,even my family ,they where all lauging at me ,and the reason being I was being treated like a dog by one.

This humilaition was the last straw, I could not take Coppers smug face showing me up anymore, so I finally snap ,and when I wake up I say to myself "THATS IT ,THE NEXT TIME I MEET COOPER, HE WILL BE NO MORE WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM!"

"And after he's gone ,I'll make sure he stays gone permanently!" I say before the whole screen turns black.

**Uh oh hope Conner steers clear of Pablo whatever his plan is can't be good whatever his plan is it cant be good anyways I hope you guys like the story so far if you do please review so I know you love it and dont worry I promise I'll update soon**


	9. Play marriages and Planning

**Rewind to next day while Pablo was getting his probation**

Kathys P.O.V.:The next day while Connor was out with his boys, I tried not to take Sly to the park anymore in order for me to take better care ,after what happened yesterday,oh him then I got a call from Teresa that day ,saying if I'm free for another day at the park.

But when I anwered no she replies to me "oh Kathy por favor don't you worry about yesterday they are making sure that what Pablo's done that day will be the last time he does it I promise"

This got me to change my mind ,and reply"alright but if it happens again ,we find a new spot to hang out at clear?" she then agrees after I said this, and I tell her "see you and Carmelita at the park then, bye" before hanging up.

Next I went to Sly's room where I find him playing with his toy dinosaur ,and say to him"oh Sly sweetie get dressed we're going to the park today", hearing this made him cheer with joy, and say"OK Mommy."

Later that day we arrive at the park, and spend the whole day with Teresa and Carmelita ,and while me and Teresa where sitting on the bench together ,the kids where playing something else other than cops and robbers.

Instead they where both standing in front of a picnic table, holding each others hands ,and on top of the table was a little teddy bear in a police hat ,wearing glasses ,and a book on its feet they where having a play wedding.

But except they don't kiss, instead what I hear is Carmelita say to Sly "I like you Sly" ,and then Sly replies to her "I like you too Carmelita", thats when me and Teresa where both awed by this cute moment.

Thats when I said for my opinion "I do hope our kids actually do get married", thats when Teresa replies to that "amen sister amen" ,as we continue to watch the two, it was just too cute.

The way they act that made me feel lucky to have a son this cute ,and I thought it couldn't get any better, until I hear Teresa ask me"you know if you want ,we could spend time at your house if you want, I'll even bring Carmelita I'm sure she'll be happy to spend more time with Sly there, that and I would also like to meet your husband Connor if it is alright with you?"

Hearing this took me by surprise at first ,but then I reply "you know thats a good idea, in fact it would be an honer if you can join us for dinner as well, would you ?" this made her reply gladly "of course I will, but when?" so I answer "how about on Friday does that work?"

"Sounds good to me friday it is" Teresa replies as we shake on it, and after the day was done we said our goodbyes to the two ,and returned home ,then later that night Connor came home afterwards while I was putting Sly to bed ,and he was not in a good mood today.

When I came into the living room ,I saw him on the sofa and he was in a real bad mood, as his wife he'd tell me everythig right ,so I ask him "whats the matter Connor, what has you in a bad mood?"

And what he tells me was very serious, it was about Dr.M and the real reason he joined his crew.

I now found out that Mandrill at first did it to be the brains of the Cooper gang, now after Connor showed him the Cooper vault ,heexcplained why he really joined ,to get to Kaine island where its at and steal some of it, just to impress me with it ,oping I'd leave Connor for him,that I found unbeleivable.

And if that wasnt bad enough, he oveheard this from Dr.M while he was out getting whine for his gang, so the only thing Connor could do was kick him out of the gang forever, and for that he felt a little bad because Dr.M was his best man too, but he did what he had to do.

So to cheer him up I sat beside him on the couch ,and said to him "that was real sweet of you honey really, but don't feel bad about losing him though ,because even if you've lost the best man in the world, you still have McSweeny and your family."

And after saying so I kiss him on the lips ,and continue saying "and dont let anyone tell you otherwise OK?" hugging him after that kiss, and what he replies was "honey you know how I hate to lose you ,but I love it when your right" inapropriately grabbing my keyster as he embraces the hug, but I didnt care as long as he's happy.

He then asks me how my day was after letting me go, so I tell him that everything with me and Sly was fine, I even told him about what happened at the park today, especially inviting Teresa to our home, which Connor was surprised about when I brought it up.

"You want to invite Inspector Pablo's family here, have you lost it?"Connor asks me hoping I dont have a screw loose ,so I reply"no just Teresa and Carmelita ,I want you to get to know me and Sly's freinds before you meet the dad, so you'll know him better" reasuring him that this plan will work, and possibly Pablo will grow to like him too.

Connor was against the idea at first ,then he came around after thinking it over, saying "alright I approve ,when do they come over?" so I reply easily "on friday dear" ,hearing this made him reply "well thats good ,I wouldn't wanna make a good impression on them at all today."

Soon after we had our laugh on Connor's attempt of humor ,we get to bed and cuddle until the next day.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and for those who do please review and I will update more very soon**


	10. Sleeping with the Raccoons

Connor's P.O.V:Today was friday, the day where my family will be expecting a visit from my worst enemy's wife and their child, so while Kathy was preparing everything for the Fox's visit ,I was getting ready in the bedroom making myself look good.

While downstairs Kathy was cooking something super yummy for our guests ,our little Sly was fiddling with his cane trying to act like his father ,which I found pretty cute ,but still anyway this went on a few minutes later.

By then thats when Teresa and Carmelita arrived knocking on the door ,and when I answer there they where with grins on their faces, as I welcome them in saying"ah you must be Pablo's wife and daughter,nice to meet you two please come in welcome ,its great to have you with us."

I say this only for Teresa to answer back "my how charming gracias" walking in as she said that, I ask "by the way wheres Pablo ,I thought he would be coming too?" only for Teresa to Reply"oh him, he had bussiness to attend to on his probation, thanks to you really thank you."

When I heard her say this I reply" hey no problom ,thats what happens if someone messes with my kid" before entering in myself, and when I do ,thats when Kathy enters the living room ,turns to her freind, and says"Teresa you made it, I knew you would" while she hugs Teresa, after she put Carmelita down.

After putting her down to greet my wife, I greet myself to the little fox girl saying "and you must be Carmelita ,Sly told me all about you ,my name is Connor I'm Sly's daddy ,nice to meet you "I say.

To this she replies "hello Connor its nice to meet you too"to me, before Sly came in saying "Carmelita your here!" running up to her afterwards,then jumping on top of her playfully.

The two where almost inseperable when I saw them together ,it made me awe at how cute the two where together, then Kathy says "alright everyone now that we got a chance to meet each other, lets go to the kitchen and and eat ."

About 6 minutes later we finish eating and begin to talk about each other and what we do, starting with Kathy saying to me"say Connor why dont you tell us about your gang, and how you spend a lot of time on hiests together."

Connor then answers her saying "well we used to work as a team when we where together, until I learned that one of my crewmates tried to backstab me ,all because he joined the gang just to get to Kathy."

This shocked the women except Kathy allot when I said this, and Teresa replies"now that is just like men these days ,well some men" reffering to me.

We all laugh afterwards at the commant Teresa made and continued to talk throughout the whole day ,while our kids play in Sly's room ,and it felt good its like all our troubles just melt away, and I found it to be pretty good.

Afterward we where all playing a game of twister and having a blast ,I was winning the most however but eventually the girls took me down once, still we all ended up having a good laugh out of it.

We all had so much fun, I even learned a few things about Pablo's family,unlike him they actually love thieves, and Sly might have actually have his first crush ,at least thats what I tell him ,before he replies" ew daddy thats gross blech, me and Carmelita are best freinds not a couple" making us all laugh even more.

Then suddenly I bring up an idea to Kathy saying"we should definetely do this more often", then she comes up with an idea sying "Connor you are a genious ,we could invite the whole fox family to hang out with us ,well after we explain to Pablo about us."

Teresa agreed to this too, however she still had her doubts saying" great idea, we could even talk him into giving Connor an official pardon for life, but theres no way he would agree, unless he sees how good you are ,which in his case is never going to happen."

Hearing this gave me an idea on how to gain Pablo's trust ,so I said" well what if it wasnt us?", making Kathy ask "what are you talking about Connor?" ,thats when I tell her "I have an idea, heres what wer'e gonna do" and I tell them my plan ,which won't be until next chapter when its revealed.

End P.O.V.

Meanwhile at Alans Ice cream shop at night ,Alan was cleaning out the Ice cream glasses ,until he heard someone coming in to his shop ,and to the person he responded "sorry pal we're closing, (gasp)" thats when he saw Interpol's warden Contessa crawl in.

"C-C-Contessa hi what brings you to my shop?" Alan asks her ,only for her to reply "don't play games with me stork, I know about you and the cooper gang ,and you will tell me what I want to know, or else" threatening him afterwards with hypnosis.

But no matter what Contessa would do to him, he would keep his mouth shut ,and say"I dont know what your talking about", upsetting the Contessa more ,but then she began to notice a picture on the counter of Alan and his family ,this gave her an idea.

"Alan are these people in this picture your family?" Contessa asks picking it up, "yes why ask?" Alan asks ,making Contessa say" I would hate to leave you responsible for thier death ,unless you tell me what you know about the Cooper gang," right before crushing the picture with her claw.

After hearing this, he finally gives in and says"alright alright I'll tell you everything ,just dont hurt them please!" then Contessa approaches him, puts one hand on his shoulder, and said"thats more like it ,now start talking!" as the whole screen goes to black.

**Now this chapter is complete and I hope you like it if you do please review and I will upload the next chapter soon**


	11. Always there for each other

Teresa's P.O.V:Later that night me and Carmelita return home after the fun with the Cooper's where over ,but when we entered we were greeted by someone we would not expect to be home.

"So how was your night ninas?" the person in our house asks ,before revealing himself to be Pablo ,with the Contessa bruja by his side .When I saw this, I ask "Pablo w-what is going on why is this arana bruja doing here?"

Then Contessa replies "I think the real question is where were you?" as she stood there with a cold grin ,to this I tell Carmelita to go to her room, and let mama handle papa and his terrifying visitor, I was at least thankful Pablo allowed this.

After she went to her room ,however things got very serious between me and Pablo, along with Contessa after she was gone ,when I hear Pablo ask "alright now that we're alone ,WHERE WERE YOU AND CARMELITA GO THIS LATE AT NIGHT!"

What could I do?, I could not tell him I was at the home of the Coopers, enjoying their company, so I tell him a lie saying"oh me and Carmelita were nowhere special, we were just with good friends at the park."

However Pablo somehow was not fooled easily, somehow he knew I was with the Cooper family,or so I thought, saying"liar I knew where you were you were, were you went last time right before the installation of Interpol's future, you where warning that blasted racoon about me, which explains why I couldn't catch him."

I tried to tell him that it wasn't true ,that he and his family where nice people who are skilled acrobats, and that Pablo would not have any trouble from them ,if he got along with them like me and Carmelita.

But however Pablo would not come to reason, instead he just slapped me across the face knocking me into the floor, as I heard him shout"EXCUSES! thats all you know how to do, well no more because guess why?"

"No well let me tell you if I catch you somewhere near Cooper or any of his gang, I will not only have Cooper arrested , you will be joining him as well probation or not!"Pablo says.

What else could I do Pablo had the upper hand over me ,why did I ever marry him in the first place, and to make it worse the Contessa then approaches and leans over me, to say "and do not worry about Carmelita however, because if you do end up behind bars I will take good care of her."

I felt completely powerless when I heard these words, knowing there was nothing I could do but lay there, until I regained the strength to get back up and get to bed ,hoping tomorrow will not be as bad as tonight.

Kathy's P.O.V: after what happened tonight, I could not wait for the day we would be meeting the foxes especially Pablo Fox ,hoping that Connors plan will work.

As I come into the bedroom after putting Sly to bed ,and the first thing I see is Connor already in bed ,waiting for me asking " well its about time ,do you think you can try something for me?"

"What do you want me to try?" I asked him, before he pulls out pink silk but revealing pajamas, and says "if you please slip into this ,and we can get on to robbing my favorite bank."

Hearing what he just said I reply calmly "sorry pal the banks closed, come back next week" as I got rid of the pajamas throwing them aside, he replies"rats I was hoping to rob it ,before leaving another parting gift."

"Honey I'm flattered ,but please not tonight I'm tired" I said ,getting into my own night gown and joining him in bed ,saying"good night Connor" and in response he said to me "good night Kathy", before going to sleep.

Then right when we were about to take a train to dreamland ,our bedroom door slammed open ,and in came Sly crying crocodile tears shouting "MOMMY ,DADDY!" before he jumped into our bed with a frightened look in his eyes,causing us both to wake up.

"Sly honey whats the matter, you look frightened?" I ask Sly in concern ,and he tells us "I had a bad dream that you and Daddy where taking me to the toy store ,and then these big scary men jumped out of nowhere, and started to hurt you and daddy ,then they take me away and said I was never going to see you again ,it was scary mommy!"

He then puts his face on my chest as he keeps crying away, so I tell him calmly"Sly honey don't cry anymore ,your safe now you know mommy and daddy will never leave ,because we love you don't we honey?" turning to Connor afterwards.

"Of course we do and we wont let anything happen to you either ,never forget that OK?" Connor says to Sly calming him down ,and it worked when we heard him say "OK thank you daddy."

I then dry away Sly's remaining tears ,and ask him "do you want to come into mommy and daddy's bed ,and have daddy read you another page of the theivious raccoonus?" Sly's then answers to us"OK Mommy."

This made Connor get out of bed to get the book ,while I cuddle Sly close to me to secure him, and make sure he's not worrying anymore, until Connor came back with the theivious raccoonus in both hands.

He then sat in the bed and asked Sly "now where did we leave off Sly, do you remember?" to which Sly replies "I remember, we left off at salami ali cooper" this made us both giggle at what he said."

Connor then corrects him by replying "no Sly I think you mean Salim Al Kuper", to which Sly replies "yeah him", and then story time for Sly began when Connor read "Although there where guards at every corner of the palace, I did not worry for I had a simple trick up my sleeve."

"its his Magic isn't it Daddy?" Sly asks Connor, to which he replies "well no but its sort off like magic ,it was a trick that Salim made up when he was studying a book of tricks" this made Sly wow in amazement by what he heard ,that he just couldn't imagine it himself.

After about 10 minutes later Sly was fast asleep in my arms ,as I whisper to Connor's ear "you are a good father Connor", only to be answered" thanks ,as are you being a good mother Kathy" before we both doze off.

End P.O.V.

As the tall are deeply fast asleep ,somebody silently breaks into the Cooper home, and quietly steals a rolled up piece of paper tied in a rubber band, while he whispers "yes a good father you may be Connor, but now that I have this deed in my hands ,your Cooper vault belongs to me" before leaving the home.

After leaving the house ,it is then revealed the crook to be none other than Dr.M ,who then makes an easy escape as he said to himself " excellent I finally got the deed to the island, now all I have to do is gather a group of the finest henchmen ever known, head to Kaine Island to open the Cooper vault ,and when I do all the treasure in that vault will be mine, and Connor will be so sorry when I do ,he will even possibly make me leader of the Cooper gang" ,as he continues out his plan he wonders about what will happen, after he gets the Cooper treasure.

_Now this puts a stop Dr.M's story for now what happens to Dr .M is on Sly 3_

**The chapter ends here but don't worry other than the stolen deed Sly and his family love each other very much and in the next chapter I'll prove it but in the meantime if you enjoy this chapter or the story so far please review it .**


	12. The Plan Begins

Connor's P.O.V: After a few weeks have passed for Pablo to cool of about his probation ,now was the time my disguised family and him meet face to face, and lucky too, the disguises we wore made us unrecognizable.

I was in a pink shirt with a red tie, and brown pants ,with black shoes ,and I even died my hair black ,and my tail clear grey with no stripes so he wont know I'm a racoon, I even took off my mask so I would look like a different person, and I must say it suited me well .

My wife however was given disguised too, but instead she was in a light blue exercise vest, with matching sweatpants ,white sneakers ,and like me she died her tail too so no one notices her stripes ,and took off her mask off too, but she died her hair red instead of black.

And as for our Sly we just took off his mask ,died his tail ,and made him wear a white T-shirt with red short sleeves, red shorts ,and blue shoes to which he asked "I feel funny why isn't my tail isn't stripey anymore ."

We both laugh at Sly's comment and got over it, picking him up afterwards saying to him"come on Sly ,I think we're ready to meet the foxes ",and the only reply received from the little guy was this "YAY!"

Afterwards we got our stuff and went out for our visit with Mr. and Mrs. Fox.

Teresa's P.O.V: After the event that happened last couple of weeks, Pablo took the time to cool down, and this gave me a oppertunity to tell him about what I had planned ,which was inviting the Cooper gang to have dinner with us, however I did not use their names when explaining.

However Pablo was no fool to just believe me easily ,instead he asks me "sounds interesting ,who did you invite to join us mi amore", so I tell him in response "they are the people I meet in the park everyday, while you are at work."

"Really are you sure it isn't that blasted Cooper?" Pablo asks me ,as he approaches me looking me in the eye, making sure I was telling the truth, and before I could say anymore ,Carmelita comes down in a pretty red sleeveless dress, and by the way it was worn ,I can tell she put it on by herself.

She then asked in the cutest way possible "how do I look ?" ,this made Pablo back off from me, and put all his attention on Carmelita, seeing how cute she was in the dress, even if it isn't how it's supposed to be worn.

We both begin to laugh at how our daughter is dressed, and try to help her out, "mi amore you look stunning all, you need is help from mama and papa" Pablo says ,as if he's forgotten the subject of who I'm bringing over.

However I was proven wrong ,when he glances back at me and says" we'll talk about this afterwards" ,before helping our little Carmelita with her dress, and afterwards when we were done, she looked more beautiful than before.

Then afterwards when Carmelita went back to her room ,Pablo returned to asking me "alright now then ,who are these friends of yours coming over?" this got me off guard.

But right before I could speak ,a word he then changes attitudes on me saying,"because if it is that rat Cooper ,I swear you'll see what happens" and as if on cue, the doorbell rings.

Pablo then turns to answer it saying "allow me, we aren't finished here" before going to answer the door, and when he opens it, three very familiar people where there greeting my husband ,starting with the gray animal person ,answering,"hello Mr. Fox nice to meet you" as he extends his arm to Pablo's ,so they can shake hands.

"Yes it is nice to meet you as well Mr?" Pablo says, not knowing who this guy is, until he answers saying" allow me you see my name is Howard Mandel hi I'm a wolf by the way, and this lovely brown uh... hound is my wife Martha" introducing his wife to us, who seems quite familiar to me.

The wife then answers to Pablo "pleasure to meet you Mr. Fox" shaking his hand ,and finally when she was almost about to introduce their child , Carmelita came downstairs and already she figured out who the child was ,which made me realize who they really where.

"Sly your here!" Carmelita says ,as she ran to him to give him a big hug, adding in "I knew you'd be here hi" snuggling her little friend,"Hi Carmelita" he answers back, so what if she does not talk good english she's five.

So anyways after introducing themselves to us,we do so as well,and then Pablo brings out the fact,that their son happens to be named Sly saying" so you named your son Sly,hm funny that's the same name I recall belonging to Connor's son,I wonder why do you call him Sly?"

And to think that their cover was blown, I was proven wrong when 'Howard' thought up a good reason his son has the same name as Connor's child ,saying"easy thats a nick name ,his real name is actually Bobby ,after my father" but I knew the real reason.

"So this makes him Bobby 'Sly' Mandel?" Pablo asks' Howard ',hoping that it was the truth, and 'Martha' steps in and replies "yes, he is very sneaky when it comes to taking cookies from our cookie jar" ,making it beleivable to Pablo.

As it turned out he actually bought it, and replied in a kind voice "well its a pleasure to meet you all especially young Sly here, ,please make yourselves at home" this I've never seen in my life ever.

And after seeing this, I also hear from him saying to me kindly"Teresa amore ,would you be so kind as to show our friends to the living room ,while I fix dinner? thank you" before going to the kitchen.

After Pablo heads for the kitchen, I do as Pablo says already knowing that this will be the best night he will ever have ,and that when the times right and Pablo see's that he has been spending time with theives ,he'll see that theives aren't what he thought they were and even forget about chasing him, hopefully for the sake of Carmelita and Sly.

**I hope this chapter appeals to you and Sorry if its a little mashed together but I promise next chapter will be better in the meantime please review this one and tell me how you like it**


	13. Getting Pablo's trust

Teresa's P.O.V: when we got to the living room, I then turn to the Mandel family ,and say "alright Coopers its safe to take off your disguises now ,I already knew it's you."

All of a sudden I see both Connor and Kathy both put on masks ,then Kathy was replying to me"nice to see you too Teresa,and what a nice house you live in too" she says, looking around the house all surprised.

I then giggle at her comment ,and say "gracias Kathy, by the way Connor do you still remember how the plan goes?" asking the male raccoon after wards, as he replies"sure I do, why wouldn't I?" beginning to run it by me.

"We spend time with our good friend Pablo in the kitchen,disguised as the Mandels,see what we have in common,then when the time comes we show him that we're the Coopers,he won't even know what hit him ,and if he tries to come at me with his pistol, we talk sense into him about the fun times we had tonight,making him see the error of his ways,and then wham he will no longer be a problem to us."

I was impressed ,he memorized every detail of the plan that we talked over at their house,and not one small piece was left out so I reply "good so what do you want to do while we wait for Pablo to finish making dinner?"

That's when Connor comes up with an idea ,easily saying "I know why don't we flip on the tube to the wrestling channel, I hear that they're having a wrestling tournament for 1000$ ,and I want to see who wins plus see a skull or 2 get cracked."

Kathy however with a serious look on her face, said to her husband "Connor really ,you know I allow Sly watch something that barbaric ,think of the ideas you'll be filling his head with?"

"Come on Kathy ,this show is not gonna affect Sly ,besides it'll teach him to have self-confidence" Connor replies, but I counter saying"oh so your saying you want our children to grow up to be violent bullies?"

Trying to find a good excuse to let Sly watch wrestling ,he replies "well no but-" he was the interrupted,by his wife as she replies "then what?",to which he got to a point where he could not think of a good excuse,and simply said "I've got nothing."

"Just as I thought like all men" I say ,as I change to a safer channel. Kathy then approaches Conner, and says "sorry deer but when you're a mom, you intend to know whats best for our Sly", before joining me in a hi five.

Then suddenly Carmelita snatches the remote from Kathy, and says "wait I wanna see el Tormentorro fight first", making me reply to her "Carmelita how many times must I tell you ,to always ask for something before you take it?"

"Sorry momma" she says handing back the remote to Kathy ,before asking "can I have the remote so I can watch el Tormentorro fight please" ,to this I reply "certainly amor."

She then takes the remote and switches back to the wrestling channel, and then she turns to Kathy and says "I'm sorry about this Mrs. Cooper, but I just love el Tormentorro he is my favorite wrestler in all the fighting league", before laying on her stomach watching the match.

I then laugh hearing this and saying"oh forgive me ,I forget to mention she just loves watching el Tormentorro in the ring, she even has a poster of him in her room" ,making Kathy reply" she doesn't repeat what he does, does she?"

"Not at all I tell her not to if she asks if she can" I say ,assuring her that I'm not a bad mother, "that's good" she replies with relief ,and soon while the children where watching the fight ,me, Conner ,and Teresa had a conversation about normal things until dinner was ready.

When we got to the dinner table about an hour later , I decided since Connor and Kathy or more appropriately 'Howard and Martha' where our guests ,we decided to let Howard say grace for us all.

And what he said was this "dear lord we thank you for the food you put before us on this table, and for bringing us and the Foxes together as one to enjoy it ,and please let the day always be as peaceful as this one I beg you ,amen."

After we all said amen as well ,e then began to eat and my goodness the food was delightful I did not even know Pablo can cook well but I enjoyed it anyways "so Howard where do you work exactly?" Pablo asks Connor.

"Well my job mostly involves policemen so-" ,yet however before finishing ,Pablo replies easily" basically a S.W.A.T team officer who works alongside police eh?", that gave Connor the oppertunity to fill in the answer, saying "yes and called in from Florida, to come here where my family lives" ,that was a close call for me of course.

Pablo was impressed ,and to think I'd be worried when he said" ah a new guy eh well welcome to Francia mi amigo ,I was called in to Paris from another country myself as well, so what experiences did you have back in Florida?"

"Glad you asked ,you see I'm pretty famous there, in fact so famous that when the police give out trying to catch a crook ,they call on me I never miss a case, I even have a framed diploma to prove I'm the best" Connor brags, pulling out a diploma that he might have printed out, and it was framed like a portrait, which to me I found fascinating.

However Pablo being a cop himself, simply replies "ha a framed diploma proves nothing but a waste of paper and ink, how well are you out in the criminal field, any references?" asking with a curious look on his face.

Now that was a hard question to answer, but knowing Connor, he simply replies "like Connor Cooper and his gang?" making Pablo surprised by what Connor said ,that he just replies "well alright Sr. Mandel ,but tell me this what do you think of that blasted raccoon?"

"Well basically if I ever get the chance to capture that racoon and his family, I would string his wife by the neck then cut off her air supply right in front of him,and as for their kid lets hope he enjoys working for the cops" Connor says ,making his reference to himself believable to Pablo, and it worked when I hear Pablo happily reply "well what do you know, you think just like me" as he proudly approaches him.

"Welcome to our neighborhood Mr. Mandel ,please enjoy your visit, I promise we're going to have a lot of fun" Pablo says ,taping him on the back assuring the'Mandels' that we will all have a fun time.

However I still have a few doubts about Pablo ,knowing that large diablo he might be up to something ,but what and why would he do it? but seeing him being a loving man for today in front of our guest for a reason,I decide to keep my eye on him to be sure he is not up to something.

**Sorry for rushing on this chapter but in the next chapter I'll try to slow down a bit but if you do like the chapter tell me what you think as you review this chapter**


	14. Pablo's Trust Denied

Connor P.O.V. After dinner, the rest of the day went on real smoothly without a hitch, and to think that I was worried that we might get busted, I could not be more wrong.

I learn more from Pablo, more than he learns more from me, and to this point I was impressed, and to think it wouldn't all go well ,it did and other than my family being in disguise, and all I must say though it's still fun, and especially with Pablo not knowing who I was.

We all spent the rest of the day after dinner getting to know the foxes ,we did a lot of fun stuff after dinner ,we saw family feud together ,talked about what we liked ,what our interests where ,and we even played Monopoly together.

And to think I hated the guy all these years, only to see the error of my ways , because in all my years of thieving, I always thought of Pablo as a lame cop whose only interested in capturing me, but after spending the day with his family, I finally see his true colors or so I thought .

Later that day after the sun went down, that was the time to show Pablo the real me ,as Pablo was settled in the sofa in the living room ,he curiously asks"alright Teresa what is going on, why are we all sitting around here this late, what is this about huh?" unknown of Teresa's plan.

Then when the timing seemed right that's when Teresa began the last part of the plan ,explaining to her husband "Pablo amor there is something I wish to speak to you about the Mandels ,"before she said anything more though, Pablo interrupts her saying "aren't they great or what ,inviting them here seemed like a brilliant idea."

Seeing Pablo pleased to have us as the Mandels in his home got me to thinking ,that maybe we should stay as the Mandels a little longer ,maybe for a year or so ,but still we have a plan to go with ,and lets hope for Teresa's sake it works out as planned.

That's when Teresa decided to explain to Pablo who the Mandels are, saying "darling about the Mandels, there is something you need to know all this time ,you see the people that we've spent time with are really Connor and his family ,you see I told them to dress up like the Mandels ,in order for you to get to know them better."

However Pablo in response just laughed, and simply said "ha ha Teresa how funny you are, for a minute there I thought you said that all this time we were spending the day with Cooper and his family ,good one seriously what about the Mandels", that's when I decided to help Teresa prove she was telling the truth, despite how I really feel about all this .

So I reply to him "oh its no joke sir ,you see I really am Connor Cooper and this is my family Kathy and Sylvester " after I put on my mask ,and then when Pablo suddenly and finally saw the real us, things started to go much worse than imagined.

"So this meant all this time I was spending the whole day with thieves?"he asks us with a look of shock on his face ,not moving a muscle, that's when Teresa finally steps in and says "your correct Pablo, but don't take it personal, at least you and him where getting along fantastically."

He then answer back with his teeth clenched, saying "so all this time when you could have told me sooner, or at least let me in on what you where doing, instead of making me act nice to this basura, I was the only one who did not know this?" and without even letting her finish ,he just slapped her across the face making her fall to the ground hard, as he shouts "YOU BRUJA ,I CANNOT BELEIVE THAT YOU MADE ME ACT NICE TO THIS RATA!"

"Amore try to understand, I did this to help you to see that thieves aren't what you make them out to be, please look inside yourself and see how kind these coopers can be", Teresa explains to him trying to make him understand.

However that did not change his mind one bit, in fact it made him so mad that he finally reached the limit of rage ,making him completely snap ,and stomp Teresa on the stomach ,yelling to her "enough of your stupid excuses ,thieves cannot change nor do they have hearts ,all they are ever good for is being captured and brought to justice ,even if it means arresting you as well for assisting the coopers in a heist!"

Seeing what Pablo was doing to his wife, made both Sly and Carmelita hide behind the stunned Kathy ,however I had to help her ,so I said to that jerk"thats enough Pablo ,your wife doesn't deserve this "making him turn to me ,saying "you stay out of this cooper or you'll be next!"

And then right when he turned back to his wife preparing to almost kill her, saying to her "and as for you ,I think it is time you learn your place" ,that is if I hadn't rammed him into a wall ,knocking him unconscious of course.

Thats when it was time for me and my family to make an exit, that is until Kathy made me tie up loose ends with her freind still on the floor ,making me help her up and say to her "oh uh well Teresa you know if you want ,you and Carmelita can come stay with us anytime you get a divorce with the parent killer OK, our door is always open."

However Teresa refuses our offer saying "gracias ,but me and Carmelita are fine here, we promise ,knowing Pablo once he gets hit on su cabeza estupido, he always forgets when he wakes up afterwards ,so your fine."

"Well alright I trust you Teresa ,just let us know if you change your mind alright?" Kathy say,s watching out for Teresa's safety ,but Teresa again assures us"I'll be fine, now get going before Pablo gets up again, hurry" and as we leave ,we get one last goodbye from Carmelita ,as she says to us "bye Cooper family bye Sly!" making Sly answer back for us, saying "bye Carmelita!" and we were gone after our goodbyes were said.

**well it took a while but here it is I hope its understandable**


	15. Pablo's True Color

Pablo P.O.V.:Things began to look all blurry when I awoke, and all I can hear where whispers that I could not understand ,as I try to open my eyelids to see where I am I couldn't ,then when I gained full conciousness to open my eyes completely.

And what do I see in front of me ?, My wife and daughter both in our bedroom, with a bouquet of flowers and a couple of cards on my bed ,that say get well soon ,and on my families faces where looks of concern.

"Pablo darling your awake ,how is your head?" Teresa asked me, as though she thinks nothing has happened, and when I ask what she was talking about ,I then realise what she was telling me, when I noticed an ice pack on my head, along with a splitting headache, but one question still remained for me and that was"

"Wh-Where is he where's Cooper?" that's when all stood silent, even my family who were looking at me in confusion ,and Carmelita replying"what are you talking about daddy?, There are no coppers around here."

That's when Teresa corrects Carmelita saying "no Carmelita he said Cooper ,and what are you talking about amore, Cooper was never here to begin with" she says, trying to fool me ,but I know Cooper was here I'm not stupid!

But I do not tell her this ,and instead start to talk about something else ,saying "ooh how thoughtful flowers in bed", as I try to change the subject just to fool them, already working as they do not notice my real plan.

"I hope you like them, they are a present from a close freind of mine" Teresa said ,hiding something from me, but I was too busy with the flowers to notice this ,that and her and Carmelita leaving the room to myself.

When I am alone however just when I was relaxed ,I then began to place the bouquet aside on a nightstand gently, and then decided to read the get well cards, the frist one I start with is Carmelita's ,and it was so adorable, I could not stop staring at the drawing of the family for hours.

I then made out the words ,written in red crayon Carmelita wrote on it, saying "To:Daddy ,Get Well Sune Carmeleeta." This was a nice thing for her to do, I even see she even tried to draw and color the little Interpol, badge on the back of the card.

This was so impressive, I loved what my little princessa tried to make for me, then I place it beside the bed ,and start on the next card, and this time it was from Teresa ,I know she's hiding something from me, but that does not mean I do not care for her to see what she wrote to me.

"To Pablo Villagran Fox ,get well soon XOXOXO Teresa Fox" is what it read, and surprisingly I found it to be quite touching ,making me want to take back the bad things I said about her.

After setting Teresa's card along with Carmelita's card ,I almost got ready to lay back in bed and rest ,when suddenly I then realize another card, which was tagged on the bouquet which gave me a curious suspicion on who it was from.

As I carefully take it out of the bouquet, I begin to read it as it says "hope you get well soon friend ,can't wait to stop by your house again real soon ,signed Howie Mandel A.K.A. CONNOR COOPER!" that's when I put two and two together.

When I did that's when I remembered everything on what happened before getting konked on the noggin ,especially the women I loved turning against me and siding with those blasted Coopers.

And soon memories of that blasted Connor came back to me ,all his tricks, all his mockery, even all his escapes all the way costing me that probation after my security plan failed,he's the one who made my life misarable, and now he even has all my family favoring him ,that was what made me mad most of all.

I became so mad that I have completely snapped ,saying "that does it ,probation or not I'am going to get that blasted Cooper ,if its the last thing I do!",but this time unlike any other time I MEAN IT!

* * *

Later on after that whole bed ridden dea,l I then did some research on Cooper history, to find out what makes him tick, and after a few minutes of searching, I find something of good use to me ,that will help me finally get rid of that Cooper fool forever.

And it happened to be another criminal group I know, whom go by the name of the Fiendish Five, whom I tried to capture as well ,but like Cooper they always escape me.

But this time after finding out where their hideout is located, I decided to use a different approach on them, when I found out their hideout was at an abandoned museum of natural science.

When I got to the entrance I started to pound on their door ,and tell them "do not worry I am not here to arrest you ,I have come to make a little agreement to you on a common enemy we know as Connor Cooper."

This got the feindish five's attention ,after hearing the name Cooper and thats when we struck a deal, I pay them to kill the Cooper gang for me ,and they get their revenge on him ,not caring whatever reason they really wan't to go after Cooper.

And this answers how Cooper meet his demise ,if you really wan't to see it happen ,go to the next chapter, I promise it will be clear soon enough ,and as for the rest of my family you will see whats in store for them in the next chapter, don't miss it.

**Please Review**


	16. The moment we have waited for

Connor's P.O.V: After our little fun with the foxes ,the next day went a little smoother.

As I was reading another segment of the theivious racoonus to my little boy ,I then heard someone at the door ,to which I hear Kathy say "honey it's McSweeny, he wants to have a word with you."

That made me pause where I was, and say to Sly "hold on a minute Sly ,I'll be right back" handing him the book ,so I can talk with Mcsweeny.

About half an hour later ,thats when I heard about one of my other gang members ,and what tragically happened to him saying"Mandrill dissapeared?"

"Aye and no one knows where he might be, but my guess is that he might have been captured by the feindish five"McSweeny says ,adding in" I know they are here, because just today I saw a particular lookin panda, with a feindish five logo on his belt"

This got me by surprise saying to myself" so they finally show thier ugly mugs at last huh, but how did they get here though?"

"I don't know ,but what I do know ,is that we better do something ,or else we're dead meat to an owl"McSweeny explains ,leaving me with one very tricky question what do I do?

I then stare at my wife Kathy ,who was reading to Sly where I left off on the theivious racoonus.

At first I continue to think about it a little longer ,but suddenly seeing Sly with the theivious racoonus in his hands, showing his mom the pictures of his ancestors, gave me an amazing idea.

Next I then tell McSweeny this ,and"if this plan works then the cooper thief tradition will still go on ,but sacrifices will have to be made for this to happen.

Later that night we where all in the living room for a family meeting ,as I begin it saying "now the reason I call this family meeting ,is because I have a very important announcement to make" everyone was silent.

Then it all begins ,as I say "tonight we are celebrating the honor of my ancestors fifty years of thievery, by having the newest member of the cooper inherit the family book ,and this year its our own Slyvester Cooper."

This surprised the little guy so much, that I even told him "that's right son ,your the next cooper to inherit the book ,congrats champ" as I present him with the book, this got him so excited ,that he could not wait to get his tiny little hands on it.

But just before he could get both his hands on the book though ,I then hear the sound of something coming my direction.

"Whats wrong honey ?" Kathy asks me ,next I then shush her ,and tell her" did you hear that?" ,only to get no response from either Sly nor Kathy.

"Those wings ,those giant ,flapping, mechanical ,wings coming this way, its..its" I say hearing the sound of mechanical wings flapping, then suddenly they stop, that's when Kathy asks me "who is it honey," worried about my well being.

And when I feared the worst is yet to come, I say "the fiendish Five" ,then I turn back to my family, and tell Kathy "honey take Sly and hide ,now" not wasting another minute ,as I pick Sly off the ground and gave her to Kathy.

Kathy then tries to ask me "honey whats going on" ,however I then tell her "theres no time to explain ,get out of here now before-", however it was too late as I heard the door break, and I hear someone in a muscular voice shout "knock knock ,anybody order an early wake up call."

"Daddy who are these guys" Sly says when he got a good look at them , to protect him though I tell him "Sly you and your mom go hide ,leave these guys to me" he did what I said real easily ,but I did not expect Kathy to reply to me "who says I'm going to hide?"

This surprised me when I heard her say such words,so I tell her "Kathy are you crazy,you could get killed" but she still stood right beside me,and said "Connor you know how much I'd hate to leave our son,but if we don't put an end to these monsters who will?"

I was then brought to tears by what she says, and replied "oh Kathy you always knew what was best for the family", then Kathy replies" oh thanks honey you always know how to make a woman happy ,now lets get these suckers!"

Thats when the fight really got started between us and the fiendish five, it was hard at first but we managed to get a scratch or two on em.

But however it was 5 on 2 the odds weren't making an evenly matched fight ,as I start to break a sweat however, that's when I hear the bulldog with the large mustache say to me" ha some theif cooper ,I bet you cant rob your way out of a grocery store."

I answer back to him however ,saying "what a comeback ,you must be as hard-headed as I thought" then that's when I knock him on the head, knocking him unconscious afterwards ,I then reply "nope I was wrong you aren't."

Next I then keep on fighting the rest ,until they catch me off guard with their element of surprise.

Capturing my wife and using her as a hostage ,that almost got me right at the gut ,but right before I can save her though ,a giant purple and white panda got in my way, and says "ha ha foolish cooper thief ,do you really believe you can take down all of us with your cane?"

"Speak for yourself that stick got me hard on the noggin" the dog from earlier said, getting back on his feet ,or in his case arms, then from beside him an alligator woman answers to him, saying "well don't blame him, I told ya if ya tried less brawn and more brain, this wouldn't be hapinen to ya."

Then from the top of the alligators head, was a little frog with a blue top hat ,that said "indeed Muggshot ,try growing a brain for once ,and maybe the predicament you got yourself in wouldn't have happened."

"What are ya trying ya big talking money bags?" the mutt refered to as Muggshot said to the frog, threatening to kill him ,when suddenly another voice is heard as it said "SILENCE!"

And when I turn around to see who it was that said this ,I then freeze in place and gaze in fear at what I saw, which happened to be the one and only thin that cooper theives have feared since the begining ,Clockwerk.

The metalic owl that had my ancestors hiding in the shadows in fear of him from the begining ,but how did he find out where I live and from who?.

But I had a feeling that I would never find out though, as I end up powerless in the talons of the giant mechanical owl in front of me ,saying "I've always imagined this day when I would put an end to the cooper gang ,and now I'm finally going to live it in real life."

Those where the only words I hear from him, before I witness him open his mouth and charge an amount of power I found unbeleivable ,and after it was charged, he then fired it at me with these final words said to me "good bye cooper," then everything turned black.

**And thats how Sly's father dies but if you want to know what happens to Slys mom and son join me in the next one**


	17. Sly's Misery

Kathy's P.O.V. I-I cannot believe it ,as I was held captive it just happened, they actually killed the one person that my life worth living for, I just felt helpless.

And whats worse was what they did afterwards, that was take my family's sacred thieving book, and one by one they tore up every segment of it ,showing no signs of stopping whatsoever.

After they finish, I hear their leader say" now the only one who lives is Clockwerk, and for my trophy" with a smirk on his face, I hear the metal creäture turn to me and say "I shall take what he treasures most ,as my own."

Not even noticing Sly ,those brutes just took me prisoner, I was relieved Sly was safe, however it looks like I might never see the little guy again, and whats even worse where will he go without us around.

End P.O.V

After witnessing the sight of both his parents (so his thinks) death, he then gets out of the closet and approaches his father ,hoping he was alright saying "daddy, daddy wake up, the bad guys are gone now" but no answer came from him.

Seeing his fathers still lifeless body on the floor ,he tries to nudge the dead racoon in front of him ,believing he was just knocked out ,saying "come on daddy wake up, we got to get the theivious racoonus back"

But again there was no answer ,no movements, no nothing ,which was enough proof for Sly to believe that his dad has gone off to a better place ,causing his eyes to slowly water ,refusing to believe his father is dead, and not seeing his mother around he tried to find her ,hoping she was ok shouting "momma where are you ,daddy's hurt we gotta save him."

However like is dad there was no answer from her, which made Sly try to find her after calling for her ,but she was nowhere to be found, and this made Sly sad and try to deny that all this is happening.

Even to the point where he tried to call out for help ,shouting"Help!, Somebody!,Anybody!" but no one was around to listen to the poor little raccoons cry for help ,and as Sly stood there he then begins to cry ,after he calls out in a weak voice saying"help."

After getting no sympathy from anybody, Sly then lies on top of his fathers dead corpse ,and continues to cry on it seeing that now he is all alone.

While Sly was suffering from the loss of his parents, in came a familiar friend to the Cooper gang Alan ,who has heard the loud cry for help and has come to see what it was ,only to find the little racoon in his sad state.

"Why what happened here little guy, where in your mother ?" the stork man said ,only for Sly to reply "5 bad men came in to my house ,and killed mommy and daddy, and they took our book" just bawling there.

Seeing what Sly was trying to tell this bird ,Alan soon understood and answered to the little racoon "aw you poor kid ,you must have been real scared to see your daddy go through all that", making Sly nod his head in agreement.

Alan seeing the poor little racoon admit his suffering ,kneeled to his level to cheer him up,"there there little guy, I know its hard seeing your parents in such a mess, but don't worry ,I know someone who can take good care of kids with no parents" Alan says, trying to cheer the little raccoon up.

"Y-you do?" Sly asks the tall bird as Alan dries the tears away ,"of course I do ,and her name is Mrs. Puffin, she's a very sweet woman who absolutely adores children, she has a house just for all kinds, and she loves kids like you to death."

However Sly was not sure he wants to go to the said house, until Alan continues explaining "oh don't be shy, I'm sure we can talk her into taking you in, you'll have all the food you can eat ,and plenty of other kids to play with and I promise you will be happy there."

"Really?" Sly asked the guy, only to make him reply with no doubt, "of course you can trust me, I'm an old friend of your father you know" this surprised Sly when he heard this,as he replies"really you know my dad?"

"Of course and if you come with me, I'll take you to the happy camper orphanage, that's the home runs, and I'll make sure you get the same care you had before,"Alan explaines making Sly agree with Alan, and go with him saying "ok lets go" carrying the tip of the cooper cane in one hand ,as he grabs Alan by the hand on the other.

Then the two go off to the happy camper orphanage, where it is there that Sly will meet the future Cooper gang.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I hope it was enjoyable let me know what you think of it in your review and I will update the next chapter**


	18. Pablo Your A Jerk

Teresa's P.O.V: After that night with the Cooper family ,me and Carmelita spend a little girl time with just us the night after, not knowing about what Pablo did to the cooper gang.

And when Pablo came through the living room door, that's when I saw him in a cheery mood which could usually either mean a promotion ,or something bad is going to happen.

"Hola familia I'm home ,and how are we today?" Pablo asks us ,as we stop what were doing and see Pablo in a happy mood ,making me ask "hola amor ,we are good and you are in a good mood today, que pasa?"

Pablo with a huge smirk on his face simply answers ,saying "what ha ha nothing is wrong my dear ,I was just remembering what happened yesterday night with the Mandels ,my how much fun we had together with them."

"But however I could have sworn that they looked very familiar, how though?" Pablo asked as he stroked his chin ,but I was not fooled by this, for I knew that he caught on to our plan ,so I turn to Carmelita and tell her "amor mama and papa need to have a talk alone ,why don't you go to your room OK?" only for her to reply "OK Mama" ,before running off to her room leaving me alone with Pablo.

"What have you done to them Pablo?" I ask already catching on to what he had planned ,but all I hear from him however is "I don't know what you are talking about mi amore ,and who is them?"

"You know who I mean Pablo, what have you done to them?" I ask clearly making him see who I am speaking off ,that's when he tells me "oh now I remember who the mandels remind me off now ,those blasted thieves who always make a fool of me ,well used to make a fool of me."

Hearing this I then ask him "what do you mean used to?" ,which he replies "you know right ,when I was walking home from work, I began to notice a very particular group who were on their way to Cooper's hideout holding very large weapons, all I could say about it was hope that he can afford a doctor with all that stolon money."

That's when I came to the conclusion that he was responsible for something I will never forgive him for ,as I ask him in anger "you didn't", only for Pablo to answer me "and it only costed $10,000 to save me the trouble of capturing that blasted raccoon too."

I could not beleive what I heard ,he hired a dangerous group to go after the coopers, and destroy them just so he can repay the years of Connors crimes ,on him "when did you figure it out?" I asked him ,only for him to answer "after I find myself in bed, reading a get well card, that was in his hand writing."

"And hearing you standing up for that rata ,I must say if I didn't know better, I say you must be going behind my back stabbing it ,which would explain why my security camera plan did not work out as planned, and why I didnt catch cooper even when an opportunity came up, when he was in my house, you must have worked with him the whole time, have you?" Pablo says.

But before I could say anymore however, Pablo interrupts me saying "yes I can see it now ,that would explain why I failed to capture him when he was in my house, you where helping him to escape" ,making me reply "I only wanted you to see that Connor and Kathy where good people who meant no harm, and it almost could have worked if you were not so stubborn!"

Suddenly I was then slapped across the face ,afterwards Pablo then stands over me and replies" is this all you know, how to do make excuses for yourself, and for thieves bruja?, and whats worse, you got our nina preciosa involved in all this " and before he can say anymore, I suddenly then recruit the remaining strength I had ,and told him off "you think that I purposely poisoned Carmelita's thoughts with thieves, just by letting her befriend that little raccoon ,you must be crazier than I thought."

I then regain some strength and got back on my feet ,then I tried to go upstairs and get Carmelita from her room, and try to warn the Coopers of my husbands horrible deed, but before I could reach the door ,I was then grabbed by the tail and asked by Pablo "and where do you think you are going bruja, I did not give you permission to walk out on me, or end this discussion" that's when I told them "I'm going out ,and I'm taking Carmelita with me apperently you need to cool off from your insanity!"

Next I was then painfully grabbed by the arm ,and forcefully pulled back closely to Pablo, only to hear him say to me harshly "you and Carmelita wont be going anywhere ,not while I'm around, and consider this your only warning, if I ever catch you try to leave this house, and save your little thief friends, you will be leaving me no choice but to personally make sure you never see sunlight for a year, are we CLEAR?"as he held out a shock pistol close to my face.

Terrified by this ,I had no other choice but to give in, and have him let go of me, after he locks our door and disposes of the keys in his pockets ,saying this "look on the bright side, you can consider this the start of a new era for me ,one that does not involve ratas" before he left into the next room ,leaving me to lay myself on the couch and cry on the pillow, knowing now there was nothing more I can do to save the poor Coopers.

4 Days have passed since that night ,and after somehow hearing about what happened to the Coopers ,Carmelita was devastated to hear that her little fiancée was gone, and to make matters worse Pablo made a false promise to her that he would make everything better for her, however what he meant by this was to have her escorted to France ,and enroll her in the police academy, to help her forget who she trusted, and as for me however, seeing there was nothing I could do, I decided that until the day I could see Carmelita again, I just metaphorically said farewell to my old friends, and continued on with my life, knowing in 11 years that Carmelita will become like her father ,who see's crime in black and white and this ends my P.O.V

**I hope this chapter was likeable to all you readers out there and if you want to tell me how you feel about it in your review and please no flames and I promise I will upload the next chapter**


	19. How they Met

Things where looking pretty grim for poor Sly ,because now he had no family ,no home ,and now after Carmelita moved away to Paris thanks to her father, Sly now has lost the only girl he loved to play with.

"Don't be sad little guy" Alan said trying to cheer the little racoon up ,"things aren't all bad ,when we get to the orphanage I promise your life will change for the better just you wait."

However though Sly did not believe it would get better even if Alan says it would ,because his parents are gone of course, but this did not stop Alan from trying to cheer up poor little Sly.

And about another hour later, they finally came to the orphanage, Alan then said to him "here it is my dear boy your new home ,and again I promise you will thank me for doing this for you."

Then they both came to the front of the door ,and Alan then knocks on the door waiting for someone to arrive and answer it ,and who would do so other than a sweet woman ,who was an old owl with white hair tied in a bun, and when she noticed Alan at the door, she says to him in a gentle voice "why hello Mrs. Henrietta Puffins at your service my good man."

"Hmm hmm why hello Mrs. Puffin, I was wondering if you can do me a little favor?"Alan asks the very sweet owl ,as she replies kindly "anything kind person and I'll do it from the kindness of my heart."

Alan after hearing this says to her "you see this little raccoon was separated from his family, by a group of criminals after their home got ransacked " ,then Mrs. Puffins fills in the rest saying "and you saw this poor young man alone ,and brought him here ,where my loving home is a shelter where all lost little children are cared for here" ,to this Alan then replies "exactly."

"Well don't you worry Sly here is in good hands" Mrs. Puffin stated to Alan, as she took Sly under her wing ,and escorted the young racoon inside, and the only thing for Sly to do now, was to wave back to Alan goodbye before the kind owl closed the doors.

And as they began to walk through the main halls ,Mrs. Puffin then escorts young Sly to the cafeteria to get acquainted with the other children while she makes supper ,but when Sly enters the cafeteria however ,he was surprised to see how many children there where ,and since he didn't know any of them Sly began to be so nervous ,that he didn't know what else to do but stand in front of the doors.

That is until a voice from one of the tables shouted to him "hey stripes with the stick!",when Sly turned to see what it was ,it turned out to be an elephant like kid with an orange t-shirt and a crown like hat ,who said to him "are you gonna stand there all day like a coat rack ,or are you gonna sit somewhere?"

Sly with no other choice decides to go sit at a vacant table where only just a few people were seated ,and seated himself at the far side of the table where no one was presently sitting ,or so he thought when he sat down.

Just when it felt like Sly was gonna live here the rest of his life alone with people he didn't know another orphan who came out of the doors Sly had just came out of was a little turtle in his pajamas and glasses that have been drawn on in permanent marker and just when he came in a sea of laughter towards him approached.

"Looks like 4 eyes Bentley formed into 6 eyes" the elephant kid from before said ,making fun of what he drew on Bentley's glasses, which happened to be an extra pair of eyes, one for each eye, as Bentley replied to the jerk saying "very funny Derek, it'll take me weeks to clean this off my glasses."

Derek the elephant kid then answers back to the little turtle, saying "here let me help you there eggshell head!" ,before he blasted him with water from his trunk, drowning the poor turtle ,seeing this Derek then asks "whats wrong I thought all turtles love water, man what a dork afraid of water some turtle," as he is joined by the other orphans at laughing at him afterwards .

After seeing the turtle suffer ,a large hippo like orphan child who was sitting across from Derek ,said to him "come on Derek lay off him ,he's only a kid come on lets-" however before he could finish talking, Derek interrupts him saying "why do you always have to butt in Murray, don't tell me you've gone soft on me because of him?"

This made the Hippo mad when he heard him say such a thing ,reply back "you better take that back about me hose nose ,because I can break you in two" not caring for what he said however, he replies "yeah you try to do that ,while I give 6 eyes spit ball eyes to go with the other six he has."

But right when Derek was about to shoot the first one from his trunk, Murray gets in front of him and grabs him by the trunk, also causing him to swallow the spit ball through the trunk, this made Murray tell it to him again, hoping he will listen saying" I said lay off the turtle or else!"

"Or else what pink gut?" Derek interrupts again, and after asking this, a voice from behind the two answers Derek saying "or you'll have to deal with me!", and when they turned around to see who said it ,which turned out to be little Sly who came to Bentleys rescue, after seeing what Derek put him and Murray through ,he couldn't stand to watch someone do such a thing to people like him.

Derek who was angered by this said "oh look now you speak, well that doesn't change anything for me, whats a small guy like you going to do with big bad me?" ,that's when Sly answers him saying "this!", then uses his cane to grab the tip of his trunk ,spin him around, and then drop him onto the ground so hard that Derek began to see stars.

After he took care of Derek, Sly then approaches the wet Bentley ,and says to him "are you OK kid, here let me help you ,Bentley was it?" as he cleans him up with a napkin, Bentley then replies to him "yes thank you that was nice of you, you don't know how long it's been since someone stood up that pachyderm jerk", as Sly cleans off the water from him.

"Think nothing of it, I'm sure you would do the same for me" Sly said ,before turning to Murray to say "oh by the way you where great too", only for Murray to answer him saying "thanks my names Murray ,nice to meet you ,you must be the new guy I've heard about Slyvester Cooper", Sly then replies to him "people call me Sly ,hi Murray ,hi Bentley it was nice meeting you two now I've got to go back to my seat bye."

However before Sly could go back to the table he was sitting at before, Murray stops him in his tracks by asking "can we join you?" hearing this Sly asks "you want to s-s-sit with me?" after turning around nervously toward him.

"Sure we do, I mean if you don't mind that is?"Bentley answers for Murray, and to this Sly replies in a sheepish voice "well uh heh ok, sure I mean there's plenty of room for 3" making the other 2 sit in chairs that werent taken, while Sly sits back into his original seat,and soon the three where beginning to know something about one another until lunch was ready.

And that's when the three began to become a crew, and gotten to know each other allot better ,after a few years Sly and his gang grew and grew ,until they where full-grown men ,and during those years they began a thieving business,and after their cookie jar heist they decided what their first heist will be and that is revealed in the first Sly game.

**Sorry if this was a bit rushed I couldn't think up a better ending but I promise the last chapter will be better than this and in the meantime please review but please no bad comments**


	20. Present Day

Kathy's P.O.V: It has been 6 years since the feindish five have captured me and left my husband to die, all I could do now was just weep as I lay in a dungeon the Feindish Five stuffed me in, that was located in Clockwerk's tower.

All I could ever think about during my time in that horibble dungeon was my little boy Sly Cooper ,and how he would have survived over the years, I could not stand here and let time go by while my child is probably either out there all alone in a dark cruel world, or put through the same fate as his father ,I had to see my child no matter how graphic the situation is.

However there was this one problem I had to deal with,how do I get out of this old dungeon and under the fiendish five's noses,but just before I could think of a way to do so,I then began to notice the bars in my imprisoment start to rust,then they begin to thin,and finally they became so thin and rusty that the bars where easy to break off

Then as I walk off I began to wonder what happened all those years to be given a second chance to live, but before I moved any further , I noticed in a body mirror how much I have changed which wasn't that much just a pair of crows feet under my eyes but I was still as gorgeos as ever ,and before I witness any more ,I then stumbled onto Clockwerks computer, which showed a page article that read that Clockwerk over a year ago was beaten after its hate chip was smushed.

Seeing this made me wonder who could have done this and saved my life ,and I saw it there right in the background of the article ,was a picture of a shadowy creature that looked awefully familiar to me, and it was for me when I looked a little closer at the picture, I saw who it really was which happened to be my loving son Sly Cooper ,and oh how much he's grown ,and how he avenged his fathers murderer was amazing, I decided to go out and find him to see how he turned out.

And if you want to know how I found him after all these years, check out the story confessions if you want to find out more, and thank you for reading how my little Sly came to be.

**And there we go that is the stories end and if you want to see what happened after Sly 3 and the conclusion to this story my other story confessions is not that hard to find come to my channel and read it and I hope you enjoy it and this one and thank you for reading**


	21. Bonus Chapter :Reunion

**Sly's P.O.V.**

A few years went by, all my life in the orphanage with Bentley and Murray where so memorable ,that I even started to forget my old childhood, even to the day I met Carmelita , figured this is my new start as Cooper gang leader Sly Cooper, and by side are the one and only Bentley the brains of the Cooper clan, and Murray our getaway (before being renamed our brawn).

Over the years we stuck together as a family and a cool gang, whose first heist before moving out of the orphanage, when we successfully stole cookie jar, that is until Murray began to eat all the cookies an hour later after our getaway.

Soon afterwards we have pulled jobs all over the globe nonstop ,and to think that all this fun would never stop I was just so happy, until one day in India ,trouble there started when we first heard about its prized Firestone.

Nothing me and my gang can't handle I said so full of myself ,and like that we headed for India, where I was about to meet the person who changed my life forever.

**Carmelita's P.O.V.**

India 3:50 A.M. is when my case began ,after graduating from the police academy in Paris, I was then brought out into the real world to test my police skills ,and after a few minutes of taking down criminals that claim to be uncatchable ,that is when I became promoted and given a task to go to India, and protect the Firestone of India.

My name is Carmelita Montoya Fox Interpol's #1 police woman, who I may add has never let a criminal escape from my sight, and when I given the assignment to go to India, I was about to find out that my life will never be the same after that mission, I just don't know what part of it yet.

After arriving there is when I met sergeant Barkley, who gave me the information on who I'm guarding it from ,who happens to be a criminal that goes by the name of Sly Cooper a raccoon thief whom no police officer has ever been able to capture, due to his stealthy moves and smooth talk toward woman, well that is about to change once I'm done with him.

If I ever caught him even staring at the stone ,I would blast him on the spot now ,and cuff him where he stands until he begs me for mercy, no matter how cute or irresistable he is ,oh how I was wrong when said I got a look at him up close for the first time ,that night when he tried to take the jewel from under my nose.

**Sly P.O.V.**

That night in India when all the locals where asleep ,that was the time that I began my heist ,as I climb up over lots of towers of the Indian palace and climb on top of one of the towers, that's when I pull out my binnocucom and start the heist, by searching for the Firestone of India ,while I talk to Bentley as he asks me "so Sly how do you enjoy the binoculars/communicator I made for you, awesome right?"

"Yeah pal this is great, with this I can see from far away places and talk to you at the same time, what do you calls these things?" I ask excitedly, as I hear Bentley reply gladly" I'm glad you like them Sly, I call them the Binoccucoms useful for communication and exploration ,and in yours I added a camera to take recon photos with."

I reply to this saying "awesome pal thanks ,and with these things it looks like the Firestone is close enough to reach for" ,then in comes a lovely new officer with dark blue hair ,a sexy figure ,and a swinging tail swaying behind ,seeing her appearance I ask Bentley" and that's not all I see ,get a load of that new officer guarding the stone ,is she all that or what?"

"I'd be careful around her if I where you Sly ,that's Interpol's newest inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox ,and she's bad news for us, from what I heard she has never lost a criminal in her life ,and no thief alive manages to escape her she might be even tougher than Murray" Bentley explains to me, but the only thing I actually paid attention to was her name, saying "Carmelita huh ,well I think I can manage getting the stone through her."

Bentley however didn't think I could fool my way past Carmelita ,as he shouts to me "Sly didn't you listen to a word I said ,she is like a bounty hunter who hunts down thieves, she wont stop following our trail until she locks us up for good" ,only for me to reply "and how many times have we survived being chased by the law Bentley?" ,only for him to answer "120 times to be precise, why?" surprised by this I say "wow that many huh, well anyways whats makes this cop so different ,look I'll just smooth talk her like any other female officer ,then take my prize when the time is right and look she isnt there anymore."

Only for me and Bentley on the other line to see that the cop was gone ,signaling me that the coast was clear ,meaning I can go in ending my call with Bentley, saying "well gotta move ,call ya back when I get the stone" before going into the palace to collect the stone ,and here's how, I find my way down through a gold statue of the Indian guard ,quietly avoiding lasers in my way while sneaking over to where the Firestone was kept, and just when I thought I was home free.

That's when I was encountered with some sort of gun up to my face ,as I hear someone say to me "well well well look who I find trying to get ahold of the rare Firestone of India ,Sly Cooper I read about you so don't think about pulling any of your crazy stunts on me pal, because I also know all of your tricks through reading your file ,so whatever you try wont work on me ,now drop the stone then come quietly with your hands up ,and we wont have any trouble pal ,I have been trained to read the criminal mind so I know when you're pulling a crazy stunt on me"

"Oh I would do nothing of the sort miss Carmelita was it? ,for you see I am not the type of guy who would do crazy stunts" I say ,simply bowing to the lovely lady gently bring her hand to my lips and kiss it delicately, before she quickly moves it away sternly saying to me"flattery will get you no where Cooper ",seeing she left her legs unguarded giving me an idea.

I get back on my feet as I arrange my cane in the right spot ,and say "oh terribly sorry my dear Inspector Fox ,usually at times when I meet a girl they always fall for me ,like this!" before tripping her with my cane, after she was down I then grab the stone and make my way to the exit ,I say to her "sorry to give you the slip Inspector ,but I got a ride waiting for outside and I can't be late ,it was fun meeting you by the way" leaving her flat on her back.

**Carmelita P.O.V**

That cursed ring tailed rodent ,doesn't he know how to treat a woman properly? well anyway after he got a chance to escape, I then get back on my feet and go after that blasted Cooper, chasing hom through so many hallways of the palace, as he calls on a strange little device saying through it "mission accomplished pal ,have Murray meet me at the palace gates ,I'll be there as soon as I can I have to deal with a certain cop woman first" I then began to blast him while I was on his tail.

And right when we reach the outside of the palace ,I could not believe my eyes he just vanished out of mid-air ,without a trail I then ask myself "where can that blasted raccoon be?", only to hear this from above "try looking up here Inspector" only for me to realise he was hiding under my nose, or in his case over my head.

And right when I didn't see it coming, he jumps me and pins me down to the ground like a poster to a wall ,as he then whispers in my ear and says to me "you remind me of a very close friend I knew since I was a kid", before he gets off me and makes his escape ,as he leaves me there to only lay on the ground ,and think that this wont be the last I see of that guy, but to be sure I chase after him just to be sure he knows this too.

**Sly's P.O.V**

After that little getaway ,I then meet up with Bentley and Murray in the Cooper van , we then drive away with our newly stolen treasure, as I reassure Bentley that Carmelita was no problem, saying "now what was that you said about Carmelita Bentley ,about her always getting her crook ,because I am still here, and Im still uncatchable" only for Bentley to answer back defeated "boy you proved me wrong pal ,I thought you would have been behind bars for sure."'

Only for things to get worse when we heard gun shots from outside the van ,then Murray warns us as he drives, that the new Inspector got back on her feet and is now back on our tail shooting us ,and boy was she mad when I poked my head through the back window of the van to see her ,and right then thats when I tell Murray to hit the gas, and step on it getting us away from the new Inspector of Interpol.

But as we drove away with our newly acquired treasure ,I had the sinking feeling that this was not the last time we'll ever see Carmelita again, the way I figured it she would keep on tracking us down, until she caught us and brought us to justice ,and that's exactly what she's doing now to this very day.

**The End**


End file.
